The Wedding Planner
by Haribo2012
Summary: After Five Years Sara thought she had seen the last of Michael but she was wrong Sara who now a Wedding Planner has been given the task of Planning Michael's Wedding! will she be able to stick to the one rule: Do not fall in love with the groom?Chap 21 up
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Planner**

**By The Chosen one 16**

**Chapter 1 **

A/N Yes it me back again, no I have not died I have just been taking it easy over the last past year. If you Harry Potter fans are wondering what happened to my story do not worry. I am still typing it up it will be worth the wait. Oh this is my first Prison Break Fan fiction so go easy on me please Many thanks for Brooke for betaing this for me you are a star Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. Otherwise Sara would be on the run with Michael

_Michael sat shirtless on the examination table as Sara went about cleaning the burn on his back. She turned and threw away the used cloth. When she turned back to Michael their eyes met. Sara was caught off-guard as Michael leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She didn't pull away. She moved closer and the kiss started to heat up. Sara pulled away. She looked into his eyes and asked, "What do you want from me, Michael?"_

"_Sara, wake up." A voice replied, but it wasn't Michael's. _

"Come on Sara wake up! This is the _third_ time you've fallen asleep this week." Sara stirred awake, rubbing her eyes and looking up and see who the voice belong to. It was her boss, Joanne, with concern adorning her features. She pushed a lock of curly brown hair from her blue eyes.

"Are you ok, Sara? It's not like you to fall asleep, its usually me telling you to slow down! Anything you want to tell me?"

"No there's nothing to tell you. I'm fine Joanne, nothing to worry about." Sara replied.

"Ok then. I thought I should swing by to see how you are doing with the Grant's wedding, which is," She looked down at her notebook in her hands, "Next Wednesday."

Sara nodded "Uh, yeah it's getting on fine. I just need to change the food order. They don't want the _Smoked Salmon Tortilla Roulades, _they want _Coconut and Lime Marinated Chicken _on skewers." She read from the notes she'd made.

"Good work Tancredi." Joanne smiled, "You know, you are one of my best wedding planners. Keep it up and don't fail me." And with that she left Sara's Office.

Once she left, Sara groaned and let her head fall and hit the desk. Sara was not one to sleep during her job, but she, over the last past week, had been having strange and sexual dreams about one Michael Scofield. She hadn't seen him since her doctor days at Fox River, since that night he ask her to leave the door open for him. But she knew it had been years since she last saw him… not that she was counting.

-------------

Katie called her office once and awhile, to catch up on things and tell her about her latest boyfriend, she thought he was "_the one_". Katie was the only friend she had kept in touch with from Fox River.

After Lincoln was free , he and Lincoln had become stars, the world wanted to know about how Michael pulled off what would been to know one of the greatest escape in America history. Both usually were on television for interviews. Most of the time Sara would change the channel, not wanting to think or see him. But she did. She thought of him everyday, and it hurt.

-------------

Sara sighed and looked at the clock on the computer; six PM. She picked up the phone from its cradle and hoped that the caterer's has not closed for the day, she quickly dialled the number... It must been her lucky day because she got an answer.

"SJ & Sons Catering, how may I help you?" A high class voice asked.

Sara smiled, "Hi, my name is Sara Tancredi, I'm planning a wedding for the Grant party, I just need to changed a food menu order."

"Last name?"

"Grant. To change the starter from _Smoked Salmon Tortilla Roulades _to _Coconut and Lime Marinated Chicken _on skewers"

"Yes. Grant Wedding 22nd November to change the starter from _Smoked Salmon Tortilla Roulades _to _Coconut and Lime Marinated Chicken _on skewers." She asked to conform the change.

"Yeah, that would be them, thank you very much. I'll come by on Saturday to see how you do."

"Have a good night." The receptionist replied before hanging up.

Sara hung up the phone. She yawned again and then stood up. She looked around her office; observing how messy it had become. She had papers_ everywhere_, manila folders falling off her desk and order forms all over the place. _"I wonder what Michael would say if he saw all this mess?" _

This time of year became busy; it was the beginning of winter and wedding season was right around the corner. Everyone seemed to want to get married at Christmas. She sighed and started to clean up the mess.

While she was cleaning one of her bookshelves, she looked up and saw the piles of origami roses that Michael would send her on her Birthday every year. She faintly smiled, but then shook her head and started to clean again.

An hour later, she began to gather her things to go home. She grabbed her purse, jacket and a couple of folders for further planning on the Grant's wedding, plus a few more coming up. She closed her office door and began to walk out of the building. Unfortunately, before she got to the flight of stairs, Joanne had stopped her.

"Sara!" She yelled as Sara passed her office.

Sara let out a small groan. She turned and walked into her boss's office.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying not to sound cross.

Joanne smiled. "How are you coming with the Grants' wedding? Did you change the order?" She asked, while making a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I did. I called and change it about an hour ago. Their wedding is coming along fine, I'm taking home their plans tonight to tie up some loose ends." Sara replied.

Joanne nodded. "Good." She looked down, then back up at her, "You know you are one of the most requested wedding planners in Los Angeles?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

Sara's face lit up. "Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. People are flying in from all over the world because there want there wedding done by the amazing Sara Tancredi." Joanne exclaimed still grinning.

Sara grinned. "Thanks." She shook her head and looked at her boss, "It's kinda surprising because I've only been doing this for a couple of years! Anyway I better be going home." She started to walk out of Joanne's office, but she called her once again.

"Oh and Sara?"

Sara closed her eyes _'Does that women ever shut up?'_ Sara thought. She sighed quietly before she turned around. "Yes?"

"You might have another wedding to plan tomorrow. Someone called earlier, and they asked for you. These people are from Chicago! I'll tell you the details tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later! Have a nice night."

Sara smiled "See you tomorrow." She answered back. _'Great, another wedding. Just what I need. As if I don't have enough to plan already! Ah, well, maybe this one wont be as hard.' _She thought as she walked down the flight of stairs to head out.

Sara Tancredi couldn't be so wrong...

Well I hope you enjoyed that please review

I know it a bit slow but it will get better in the next chapter should be up tomorrow

Love The Chosen one 16 XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am a bit upset with the little reviews that have been left 188 hints but only 3 reviews It does not take long to review and it does make my day seeing your reviews

AgathaN: Yeah donot worries I will be carry on with it

Princess-Belle7: Aww thanks it should inserting to see where this will be going

sheeiur22: I am updating it now lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. Otherwise Sara would be on the run with Michael

"_Michael, look at me." She tugged, "Whatever's going on, you just have to let me in."_

"_You're already in, Sara. You're already there."_

_She cupped his face in her hands and he touched his forehead to hers. He pulled her tightly against him and she gasped softly. He strongly took her mouth with his. _

_She stiffened even though her mouth responded against him. Her body reacted instinctively, melting against him as if she had been waiting for this moment to feel alive._

_She let out a moan as he moved to kiss the velvet skin of her neck, inhaling her heady scent. Her lips were swollen and waiting for him, inviting him in openly as she dug her hands into his shoulders. He then pushed her forcefully against the exam table, his mouth never leaving hers._

Then suddenly there was a ring of a beep somewhere. Michael and Sara broke apart as the beeping got louder. Sara looked up, Michael was fading away

--------------

Sara jittered awake covered in sweat and looked around 'It was just a dream' Sara thought, 'A really good one though'. The shrill of the alarm clock pulled her from her thoughts. "Alright! I'm up." She told the room and hit her alarm clock forcefully.

"_Why I am having more dreams about Michael? I haven't heard from him in five years. Are they trying to tell me something?"_ Sara asked her cat as she made her way to the shower and tried to relive the dream she had last night.

--------------

Sara lived in a small apartment, 15 minutes from her office. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It was small, but she liked it that way. It was just right for her, plus she didn't have to share it with anyone. Apart from when Katie would stay over in the summer.

--------------

She got out of the shower, and got dressed in her work outfit, the black skirt and white blouse accenting each other perfectly. She put on her heels, brushed her teeth, putting her hair pony tail as she bolted out the door.

--------------

When she arrived at her office, she came face to face with someone's back. Her co-worker and best friend Laura's back. Her brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she spun around to greet Sara with a smile, her blue eyes dancing. Joanne had introduced them to each other on Sara's first day and the pair hit off immediately. Although they had been best friends for over two years. Laura didn't know about Sara's life before L.A. All she knew was that Sara was a doctor in Chicago and fancied a change in a jobs and moved to LA..

"Hey Sara."

Sara took out her keys and smiled back. "Hey Laura. What's up?" She asked as she unlocked her door.

"Not much, just the usual, Joanne's been hounding me with weddings." She said as they both walked into Sara's office.

"She's brothering you too, huh?" Sara asked as Sara walked over the coffee machine to make some coffee.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, and I already have four I have to plan in the next three weeks!" Sara looked over at her, "Does that women ever do anything herself?!" Laura laughed. "Anyway do you watch the interview with Michael Scofield? It was on last night."

Upon hearing Michael's name Sara nearly dropped the cup of coffee she was holding. "Um, no I didn't I went to bed after we went out.". "What was he saying?" Sara ask

"Oh the usual, you know, why he had to break out prison, but the freakiest bit was that he kept mentioning this doctor saying how he was sorry about hurting her and he said she was never part of the plan and he stood by what he said, when he said it wasn't an act." Sara dropped her cup of coffee in shock.

"God! Sara you are so clumsy!!" Said Laura.

"Yeah I know aren't I?" She said and hoped she didn't notice it wasn't on accident. "I wish I have seen the interview now." Sara said in a voice unlike hers.

"Yeah you should have done, he was cute and fit. Anyway I must get on with the Hill's Wedding, I'll see you later!" and hurried out of the door.

Sara sat down on the chair trying to go over what Laura had said about Michael talking about her. _"It wasn't an act." Michaels voice filtered about in her head. "So what? Is he saying that he still love me? If he did, wouldn't he have called me? I sure he would have found away to do it, I mean, after all he broke out of maximum security prison._ Sara thought

Sara shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts and started to work at her computer.

--------------

"Sara!" Joanne exclaimed as she threw open the door to her office.

Sara jumped at her voice and dropped her pen, "I wasn't sleeping I swear!"

"I know you weren't." She smiled. "I thought I'd swing by to give you some details on the wedding from Chicago." Joanne strolled over to her desk, and dropped another folder on it. Joanne looked at Sara.

"They'll be arriving tomorrow." She said, nodding her head.

Sara looked at the folder. It was full. The papers weren't organized; they were sticking out at different places.

"Joanne You can't possibly expect me to do this one! I already have six weddings to plan before next month!" Sara said as she once again tried to pick up the folder.

"Remember what I said last night? You're one of the best, Sara. They'll be here tomorrow." She said as she turned and started to walk out of her office.

Sara sighed and slumped down in her chair.

She once again looked at the folder, and saw that it was barely even able to close. Sara opened the folder, and looked at the application.

Name: Rebecca " Becky" Miller

Age: 31

Address: 47 Harrison Road, Chicago

Preferred date of Marriage: 24th December 2010

Preferred Theme: White and red.

Sara stopped reading, shoved the application back in the messy folder and pushed it aside.

Joanne came in with grin plastered a grin on her face. "Good news. I forgot that you had the Greens' wedding tomorrow, so it would be impossible to meet with the new clients. So, I moved their meeting to today, and that way, they can come to the Greens' wedding tomorrow with you to see your work and see what to expect from you." Joanne finished.

Sara's eyes widened. "Today? When? Joanne, I have a lot of work to do." She mentioned to the growing clutter on her desk. "Can you please run these things by me first before you change anything?" She asked.

Joanne's smile returned. "Ok I will next time, but you're doing this wedding." Joanne turned on her heel and walked to the door, "They should be here in about thirty minutes."

Once Joanne was gone Sara grunted and slid down the chair even more. It wasn't that she didn't like new clients, she did. It was just at the moment, she had a lot of work on her hands. Sara tried to tidy up her workplace a little more although she had organized it yesterday, it seemed to get messy quickly. Once she thought it was presentable, she sat back at her desk.

'_Better read more on these people to what wedding there want before they come in.' _she thought. She pulled the folder towards her, and opened it once again. Automatically, a stack of papers slid out of the folder and onto the floor. Sara sighed. She bent down to pick them up, stuffed them all into one huge pile, and then slammed them down on her desk, not caring how cluttered and chaotic they looked.

She started to read through the first paper, which was about bit about how they meet. _"They had meet at a fundraising charity and hit off from there." _The groom's occupation was noted, as well as the fact he was convicted of a felony. He was held in Fox River Sate Penitentiary. Sara spit out the water she was drinking from and looked at what was written "Fox River."_ I wonder who it is_. She swiftly tried to find the name of the groom She was so determined and distracted to find out the groom's name, that she didn't hear her door open.

"Sara." A surprised voice asked.

Upon hearing her name, Sara's head snapped up, and then froze when she saw the person standing in her doorway.

Standing in the doorjamb, was an leaner, fitter Michael Scofield. He seemed to be frozen also, because when she looked up, his eyes widened and stared at her in shock.

Sara's heart started to speed up, and butterflies were in her stomach. "Michael?" She asked quietly.

This seemed to snap him out of his trance, because he slightly smiled and nodded. Sara began to smile, walked around her desk and wrapped him in a giant hug. Her arms were around his neck, while his were around her waist.

She broke away, then without any warring Sara gave him a big slap around the face Michael stumbled back in shock

"**Ow! What was that for!**" Michael exclaimed.

"**What do you think?**" Sara Shouted back "**Five years, Michael! _Five!_ Years I waited for you. You didn't call me or anything!**"Sara yelled in tears.

"**I did nothing expect wait for you every day. I would be glue to the screen to see if you were dead or alive!**"

"I am so sorry Sara. I'm so sorry." Michael stepped forward to wrap his arms around Sara. She stiffed against him but she soon relaxed into his embrace and inhaled his smell. Even after five years he smelt the same. The pair stayed like that until Sara pulled away.

"I forgot to ask you what you doing here. On business?"

Michael's smile began to falter, and he chuckled nervously. Michael open his mouth to answer but then suddenly the door opened and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, smiling. She then pecked Michael cheek and turned to Sara.

"Hi, I'm Becky I'm sorry I'm late I had trouble parking the car anyway, are you our wedding planner?"

Sara's smile fell from her face.

Ohhhh Duck from flying objects

Thanks for reading as usual please review

I will be updating chapter three once my beta reader has gone through it

Love The Chosen one 16

Ps It's my eighteenth birthday today WHOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many thanks for the kind reviews I am glad you are liking the story I had a lovely birthday got lots of lovely stuff this deactied to all the people have reviewed and a special thanks to Brooke for beta my Story Hugs On with the story

"Are you our wedding planner?" The blonde asked, smiling broadly.

Sara stood there in shock, trying to take the new information in. She looked at Michael who was looking nervous then to Becky who was still smiling broadly shook her head and closed her eyes, thinking maybe she didn't hear her correctly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sara asked once she opened her eyes.

Becky just smiled and repeated "Are you our wedding planner?" She turned to Michael and looked him in the eyes, "Michael and I want to get married."

Those last words hit her like a ton of bricks. Sara felt her heart breaking. She continued to stare at Becky, but then snapped out of her shock, put on a fake smile.

"Oh, yes I'm your wedding planner. I'm, Sara Tancredi."

"Oh, no need to tell me who you are!" Becky gushed with her eyes going wide "I know who you are! You're one of the best wedding planners in the country! And also the daughter of the Governor of Illinois. The Gill's recommended you as well. Do you remember their wedding?" She asked as Sara led them to sit in the chairs in front of her desk.

Sara nodded. "Yes, I remember them. They wanted a pure white and gold wedding." She replied taking her seat behind her desk.

"I thought that wedding was beautiful. And that was when I realized I just had to get you to plan my wedding; I didn't care if I had to fly all the way out to LA! Michael didn't know who was planning it, I wanted to surprise him" she exclaimed happily.

Sara just carried on smiling kindly, though she could've sworn she heard Michael mumble, "It's definitely a surprise alright."

"I know it probably be the first time you have done a wedding with one of the pair has a criminal record and quite a bit famous! But he _did_ do it for his brother." She petted Michael on the knee, "He told me everything about his time at Fox River."

"What... Everything?" Sara asked while looking at Michael, Michael gave Sara a face that screamed that he never told Becky about her.

"Yeah everything" Becky carried on as though she had not witness what had happened between Michael and Sara. "He hasn't kept any secrets from me." Sara smiled faintly and looked down. "You could say that again" Sara mumbled.

"Did you check the date for the wedding? It's the 24th December. Is that okay for you?" Becky asked.

Sara give Becky a warm smile. "Of course 24th December is okay! It's your wedding; I'm not the one getting married," Sara said kindly, though said the last sentence through gritted teeth.

Becky gave an excited clap. "Great! That when we first met." She said while smiling at Michael.

"24th December it is." Sara said with a slight smile as she jotted it the date down on her notepad.

"You want red and white right?" Sara asked biting her lip.

Becky nodded. "Yes. I would really love red and white, you know, to give it a Christmas feel, seeing as it's on Christmas eve." She answered.

Sara nodded as she added that to her notes. "And also is it true that we're going to a wedding you planned tomorrow?" Becky asked, with hint of thrill in her voice.

"Yes, if you want to come. You don't have to if you don't want to." Sara replied, not looking up from her notes looking up from her notes.

Becky looked as if she would explode with happiness. "Of course! I want to see your work!" she cried out.

Sara gave a genuine smile. "Well, the wedding ceremony starts at 1:00pm it's held at Saint Diane Church," Sara answered.

"Great! I can't wait!" Becky said, who was trying her hardest not to fall out of her seat. Sara looked over at Michael and noticed that he was looking around the room. not taking any notice of what just happened. He was staring at all her books and his eyes locked on the bookshelves and saw the pile of origami rose's. Underneath the pile he could see the first one he made for her. He smiled; he remembered that day in the infirmary as if it just happened.

_Flashback_

_Michael sat in the chair waiting for his shot when he noticed the flowers from Sara's birthday thrown in the bin. He looked up at her. A frown crossing her features._

_"You threw away your flowers." He said softly._

_Sara looked at him. He swore he saw of flicker of anger dance across her eyes. "Like I said, they don't last."_

_The tone of her voice shot daggers through him. "I don't thing they're dead yet." He said, trying to lighten the mood._

_"I don't like to get attached to things that don't last."_

_"Why are you so cynical?" He asked as he tried to catch her eyes._

_Sara huffed and put down the shot. "Michael, I think there's cynicism and there's realism."_

_"And there's optimism, hope, faith."_

_Sara smiled a little, "This coming form a guy locked up in a penitentiary..."_

_"Toes are over-rated." He smiled._

_"Thank you for trying to make me smile, not today."_

_Michael looked at her turned back then back to her desk, he placed a small paper rose on it and walled back to the guard escorting him back to his cell._

_End of Flashback_

He looked back at Sara who sitting behind the desk jotting something down on the notepad and noticed that she wasn't the same person he knew. She no longer had the happiness in her eyes, like the way lit up when she sees him walk in her office each time he would arrived for his shots and the smile he would bring on her face. Now her eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. His mother always told him 'eyes are windows to the soul,' now 36 years later, he finally understood what she meant. He could tell she was heartbroken and he knew those smiles she was giving were fake, he knew her too well. He was brought back to reality as Becky nudged him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked clueless.

"Are you alright Michael? I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes." Becky said.

"Yeah, I'm ok Becky, just thinking about something" Michael smiled, "What were you saying?"

"I said, are you coming with us to the wedding tomorrow?" Becky repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I'll come." He answered sitting up in his chair.

Becky smiled. "Brilliant! Is there anything else we need to do today?" she asked Sara.

"No, there's really nothing else today. We'll meet tomorrow at 12:00 at the church. Keep that binder with you tonight; tell me tomorrow which theme you like best, and then we can deal with the flowers that will match, as well as the dresses and other things. But before we can do that we need to get the theme perfect." Sara smiled.

Becky grinned, and clutched the binder to her chest. "Well, thank you so much for doing this, Ms Tancredi. I don't think we could have done it alone." She said standing up.

_'You can arrange your own damn wedding for all I care. Out of all the people in Chicago why did you have to chose him?!' _Sara thought in her head. "My mother was Ms Tancredi, call me Sara, and it's no problem. It's my job."

"Well, thank you once again, Sara," Becky said with a huge smile while turning to leave.

Sara turned to look at Michael. She smiled and shook his hand; their skin touched sending an electric current through their bodies. Both of them felt it, but chose to ignore it. Michael then lent down and pecked Sara on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow, Sara." Michael whispered in her ear.

She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in as she plopped back in her chair and typed the notes up on the computer.

"So, how'd it go? I mean working with the man who pulled off the greatest escape in American history." A voice asked in her doorway.

Sara peered her head over the computer so she was able to see the speaker. She saw that it was Joanne walking over to her desk with a grin on "I mean you so lucky working with him. You should have seen the women when he walked in building, they dropped their folders and just gawped at him. It was like Brad Pitt was in the building. I would love to work with him." Joanne gushed

"You can have him." Sara mumbled.

"What was that Sara? I didn't catch it." Joanne asked.

Sara sighed and she thought that there wasn't a way she could keep her feelings in check. She wanted to get rid of planning his wedding. She thought about swapping with Laura.

"Joanne there's something I need to tell you. Can you bring Laura in because I want to tell her as well."

"Yeah ok I'll call her." Replied a confused Joanne. Five minutes later Laura walked into the office with a confused look on her face

"You called me?" She asked while looking at Joanne.

She nodded. "Yeah apparently Sara got something to tell us."

Sara got up from her chair and went to the door and drew the blinds, she walked back to her desk and sat on the chair.

"This must be serious." Laura muttered.

Sara let out a breath. "Before I begin what I have to say, I don't want any interrupting, ok, you can have your questions at the end."

"Ok" Joanne and Laura agreed.

"Laura do you remember when you ask me where I worked in Chicago , but I would brush the subject off?"

"Yeah I do, you asked me to never talk about it again." replied Laura.

"Five years ago I was a Doctor at Fox River state penitentiary, and yes Laura it was the one where The Fox River 8 escaped from" Sara added seeing the look on Laura's face.

"A patient called Michael Scofield was in the infirmary because had diabetes and needed insulin shots..." Over the next few hours Sara told them about Michael from his arrival at Fox River to when he ask her to leave the door open and she told them about how she nearly died of a Morphine overdose. When she had finished talking she looked at the pair. Joanne had her mouth gawped, her eyes wide open her eyebrow was in danger of disappearing into her hairline. Laura was sitting on the edge of the seat to the brink of falling off.

"So any questions." Sara added

"Um, I know this may sound stupid, but what it's with the origami flowers that you have on your bookshelves. I know that you get one on your birthday and Christmas, but I never got around to asking you." Laura questioned her.

"Oh that." She said with a smile creeping over her lips. "While Michael was in Fox River it was my birthday, we were in were in the infirmary. He saw some flowers on my desk and asked my what they were for. I told him it was my birthday. Well, long story short, I threw them out and he came in for his shots and asked why I threw them out. He tried to cheer me up," Sara shook her head, "It didn't really work. He left and I turned around and the flower was on my desk. He sends them to me now."

"Do I have to guess why you've been falling asleep on job?" Joanne asked finding her voice.

Sara felt herself go red. "Lately I just been having dreams about Michael. And no you guys, I am not telling you about them. It's private thank you very much." She added after seeing the look on their faces.

"I take it that Becky doesn't know anything that happen between you and Michael?" Joanne asked.

"No she doesn't. She knows about his time in Fox River, everything but us." Replied Sara.

"Joanne if this too much to ask it there anyway I could…" Joanne cut her off before she finish her sentence.

"No Sara I am not swapping you over to Laura. Becky requested you and it would a bit silly if I swapped her over to Laura, and what can I say when she asks me why?!" She looked over at Sara

"Why have you swapped me over…?" She said putting on a voice like Becky's "Yes I'm sorry but Sara doesn't want to do your wedding because she's in love with Michael and she knew him from Fox River when she was his Doctor!"

Sara rolled her eyes "You could have just said that I'm to busy because I have too many weddings," She pointed her finger, "Which it true! And now this one, it'll be a miracle if we get through this one without any hiccups with each other!" Sara raised her voice a little.

Joanne sighed. "Sara. You are one of the best wedding planners in the whole country. People are flying across the globe to have a wedding planned by you! You will not turn them down! And I promise you if you do this wedding and it turns out spectacular like all your other ones, which I am sure you will, I can guarantee you that you can do the Radcliff wedding." She finished.

Sara looked at her boss in shock. "The Radcliff wedding? As in Daniel Radcliff and Emma Watson?" She asked in shock.

Joanne sat up and grinned. "Yes they recommend us and if you do this one, you'll be working with your dream hero. Now you might want to carry on do Becky and Michael's wedding would you?" With that she stood up and left the room along with Laura.

Sara fell back into her chair. She sat there thinking for while and decided that she needed to go home for the day. Relax. She would finish the touches on the wedding for tomorrow. She got up, quickly grabbed the things she needed and left the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, wait. As Michael Scofield the man who helped 8 people escape from Fox River" Katie asked with shock.

It was now late at night, and Sara had called Katie the moment she walk in the door. Sara told her about her day. Sara was eating a box of Chocolates while talking to Katie.

"Yes, that Michael!! How many Michael Scofield's do you think I know!!" Sara answered while getting another chocolate and popping it in her mouth.

Katie chuckled down the phone.

"I really fail to see how this situation could possibly be funny." Sara snapped.

"I'm sorry Sara, but think about it. What are the chances of you planning Michael's wedding?" She asked, still giggling.

Sara chucked another chocolate in her mouth. "Well looking at this, really good chances." She replied.

"Tell me something Sara, I'm really interested to know. Why is that you haven't been on a date in five years. How come you plan everybody else's love life, but have not one of your own? Honestly, before you know it you're going to be old women and wondering where your life went."

"Katie, it's just… hard to explain."

"Try me." Katie pressed

"While we were in the infirmary we kiss and...

- at that moment Katie screamed "YOU WHAT!" so loudly Sara had to pull the phone from her ear.

"How come you never told me Sara" She added.

"Well I am telling you now aren't I." Replied Sara. "Anyway after we kissed I asked Michael what he wanted from me, he told me to wait for him. So that what I've been doing for the last five years waiting for him. Now he's gone and got himself a Fiancée. I waited five years and he never came. It just felt like I've been screwed over and got slapped in the face." Sara said getting teary.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Katie asked, gently trying not to upset Sara even more.

"What? No, of course not! I haven't seen him in years! And he's getting married!" Sara cried out, grabbing another piece of Chocolate and putting it her mouth.

"Oh yeah sure you don't have feelings, so you just waiting around for five years for "Mr. Right" She said, "It's okay if you still do."

"What do you mean 'It's okay if I still do'? It's not okay! He's getting married for God's sake!." Sara exclaimed.

"So, you do still have feelings for him?" Katie said with a smile in her voice. "Maybe this is the wake up call you need to move on from Michael."

Sara sighed, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Sara put the phone down before Katie could asked anymore questions.

She needed to get to bed. She had a busy day the next day, and she had to get up early. She had a quick shower changed into her pajama pants and top and tossed her dirty clothes in the washing bin. Sara climb into bed, and thought about her day. Within minutes she was asleep, dreaming of Michael.

Review as usual there can help me with my hangover!!!

Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow or later it's depends on Brooke

Happy Thanksgiving (although I am not American but Happy Thanksgiving anyway)!!

Love Emmaxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the late update and I know it short I had my party on Friday and it did not finish until 4;30am and then I been busy I am not happy with this one for some reason

thanks for Brooke for looking at it

I promise the next update will be longer ok love you guys Kisses

It was 8:00am and Laura had been knocking on Sara's door for the last 10 minutes

Sara had to be at Zoë Green's wedding. She was meant to be there at 7 O'clock. She had to make sure the hair stylist was there with all the right materials, make sure the groomsmen were there on time. Try not to let the groom drink too much and many other things that made the wedding run smoothly.

Laura was worried. She hadn't seen Sara since she told Joanne and her about her life in Chicago. That was yesterday afternoon. Laura had received a phone from Joanne at 7: 30 to say that Zoë had just rang and said that Sara hadn't turned up.

Laura sighed and knocked on the door once more, before looking under the stones one by one, looking for they key to the front door. Sara had told her where she keeps the spare just encase of an emergency.

Laura let herself after finding the key and took a look around the place. She had never been in Sara's apartment before. The pair would hang out at her apartment. Each time Laura had asked why she hadn't been to her apartment, Sara would changed the subject. Now Laura understood why.

On one of the living room walls, were cut-out newspaper clippings, the headlines stood out from the white paper; _**Daughter of Illinois Governor in Critical Condition After Morphine Overdose, Eight Convicts Escape From Fox River,** **One of Fox River Eight Shot Dead.**_

Laura looked closely at the last headline, she could see that the article was smuggle by dried tears, Sara must have cried on it thinking it was Michael.

"Poor girl she must have been shocked." Laura murmured.

Underneath the article was an origami bird and on the wings it had the words "_I'm ok_"

_**Sightings of the Fox River 8 in Mexico, Lincoln Burrows Free, Mastermind Michael Scorfield Turns Himself into The Police, Michael Scofield Released After Serving Half Of Sentence.**_

Laura shook her head and hurried on to do what she came for; to get Sara.

Laura took a little while to find Sara's room. What gave away the location was the beeping from her alarm clock, which she had slept through.

Laura opened the door of Sara's bedroom and found her half hanging out of bed muttering something which strangely sounded like "Michael".

Laura walked over and bent over Sara and shook her lightly on the shoulder, "Sara wake up! You're late!" Sara still made no movement.

Laura stood up and shouted her name, that seemed to work, Sara had shot up, not knowing that she was half hanging out of bed. She fell out of the bed, landing on the floor with a scream. When she looked up and saw that it was Laura, who was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't that please," Sara snapped at Laura. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too." Laura replied sarcastically. "I have been knocking on your door for the last 10 minutes!" She said as she pointed to the general direction of the door. "I let myself in with your spare key. I had a call from Joanne to say you didn't turn up at Zoë's. It's now," She checked her watch. "8:15am. You are officially 75 minutes late!" Sara's eyes widened in shock as she looked over at the clock.

"_What?!_ I Overslept! Sorry I just kinda crashed out after yesterday afternoon. Um," She loooked around her room, "Wait downstairs I been down in 10 minutes. God this is your fault Michael making me have those dreams about you." Mumbled Sara as she rushed into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Laura went downstairs into the living room to wait while Sara was rushing around. She had a closer look at the articles that Sara had on the wall. 10 minutes later Sara emerged down the stairs dressed in her work clothes, her hair throw up in a messy bun and carrying a Pink dress on a hanger.

"I phoned Zoë to say you would be around in 15 minutes. I said that you overslept because you weren't feeling well." She sat down on the couch as Sara struggled to find her car keys. "Are you going to see Michael today?" Laura added causally.

Sara looked at Laura. "Thanks for doing that Laura, and yes I'm going to see Michael. Him and Becky are going to meet at me at Zoë's wedding to have a look at things.

"And he's going to see you in that?" She ask, pointing to the dress that Sara was holding

"Yeah, why? Is it a bad dress?" She said while looking at it.

"That is a gorgeous dress. I wouldn't be surprised if Michael droped dead when he see's you in it. Uh, are you sure you are allow wear It?" Laura said

"Well, not really, but Zoë made me one of her bridesmaids as a thank you for the hard work I've done, so this is what I have to wear." Sara threw a sideways glance at the wall with the newspaper clippings. "Right I gotta or I'll be later then I already am." Sara said as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, I have to work." Laura said making a move towards the door. "I'm going to see you tonight, no excuses, I want details... Oh and good luck." Laura added before walking out.

"Thanks I need it." Sara muttered closing the front door locking it and walking to her car.

After sorting Zoë out with her hair and nails and make-up. Sara drove over to the church to make sure it was looking the way the couple wanted it to. She walked in, she found all the decorations she ordered. Pink and white were the theme colors. The flowers were beautiful, everywhere there were bouquets ofpink roses and lily-of-the-valley. She grinned; this was exactly as she wanted it to be. She then made her way to the groomsmen's side of the church. She swiftly opened the door to find about 3 men sitting around. One had a bottle of scotch in his hands.

"I hope you're not going to drink all of that Daniel! You don't want to be slurring your words, do you?" All the men jumped at the voice and turn around to see Sara who had her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Sara"! Daniel exclaimed as he walked towards her and gave her a hug. "You came!" Guys this is wedding planner I was telling you all about. She is fab!" He said as he threw his arms out to show them.

"What sort of wedding planner would I be if I didn't come? Plus I am Zoë 's Bridesmaid." Sara said with a warm smile. "Anyway enough about me it's your big day! How are you feeling?" She asked.

He grinned. "I'm actually really good. I'm excited to marry Zoë." Daniel's eyes lilt up when he said Zoë's name. "I can't wait for to her to be my wife." He said while looking at the door.

Sara chuckled. "Ok then. Well I better check on a few things and I'll be back to check on you so no more drinking!" She said, pointing to the half empty bottle. "You hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am! I won't drink anymore. How does she look, or more importantly, how is she doing." He asked.

"She doing fine, she was having her nails done when I left so I haven't seen her with the dress yet. But I'm sure she will look beautiful. Talking of Zoë, I better go and check on her to see if she's ok." Sara replied as she moved towards the door. "And keep your hands off the scotch ok!" Sara added as she walked out.

As Sara walked from Zoë's room she bumped into Zoë's mother, Joy. "Joy," Sara said, "Do you have the time?"

Joy looked at her watch. "It's 2:30. People should be arriving soon." Sara nodded and turned on her heel. "Oh and Sara," Sara turned around. "You know that couple that were going to take a look around?" Sara nodded. "Well, they're here. And waiting for you." Sara nodded as she raced to get changed into the dress.

Sara let out a groaned and strolled off in the direction of the entrance after she'd changed. When she got there, she saw Michael and Becky. Michael was wearing a white hoodie jumper with dark blue jeans with white trainers. Becky was wearing a red roll neck jumper, and skinny jeans tucked in black boots. She had her hair in a lose ponytail. Becky had her arms around Michael's waist Michael his arm around Becky's shoulder, they were talking about something. Sara made her way towards the couple.

"I'm guessing you found the place without any trouble?" She asked

Upon hearing Sara's voice Michael tried to break away from Becky, but Becky just pulled him tighter. "I'm sure Sara doesn't mind seeing us cuddling. I'm sure she's used to it aren't you Sara?" Becky asked.

"No, I don't mind." Sara said, although her voice was high, Becky smiled widely.

"Sara, you look beautiful!" Becky exclaimed looking at her up and down. Sara was the wearing a light pink dress. it stoped just below her knee. It was showing her curves off in the right places.

"Thank you Becky." Sara said.

Sara looked over at Michael, who was just staring at her. '_Oh that's what she was hiding under the doctor's coat all this time'_ Michael thought.

Becky had caught him looking at Sara too long and nudged him in the ribs. This seemed to snap him out of his trance because he put on a warm smile.

"Yeah Sara you look lovely." He said warmly.

"Thank you Michael." Sara replied

Becky gave Michael a confused look. "How come you never look at me like that?" She asked.

"Like what" Replied Michael a bit stunned

"I mean, you looking all google eyes at her." She said, sounding a bit cross.

Michael just looked at Becky then to Sara with a _Help Me_ face. Lucky for him Sara picked up on this and decided to help him.

"I'm one of the bridesmaids, so I have to be up at the alter doing my bridesmaid bit. After the ceremony and once I've done what I need to do. We can meet here and I'll be able to give you the grand tour of everything, is that ok?" Sara asked.

Becky nodded. "Yes, that's fine. We'll be sitting at the back of the church if you need us." She said while pulling Michael's hand towards the Church.

Sara watch them walk off to the church with a sad face_"That could have been me"_, Sara shook her head and strolled towards the bride's quarters. She sighed as she marched up the stairs.

"I now pronounce you man and and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said with his arms outstretched.

Sara felt a grin creep on her face as she watched the couple kiss. She was happy for Zoë and Daniel. She just wish she had a love life she felt her stomach do butterflies as she felt Michael looking at her. She blushed and looked down. She was snapped back to reality when Louise one of the bridesmaid behind her, nudged her forward to walk down the aisle with one of the groomsmen. Sara did so and smiled as she walked to the entrance of the church.

"Do you know who the wedding planner is?" the groomsman asked Sara while they were walking down.

"You're looking at her." Sara responded.

"Oh just wanted to say that you did a fantastic job." He said.

Sara's smile widened. "Thank you."

Once they got to the entrance of the church, they unlinked arms. The man held out his hand, and introduced himself.

"I'm Joe." He said, with his hand outstretched.

Sara looked up at the man. He had black hair, and stunning deep blue eyes. He was tall, and it looked like he had muscle underneath his tux. She smiled and took his hand.

"Sara," She replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Will I see you at the reception?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep, my job doesn't end here." She answered smiling.

"See you soon." He said before he walked outside the church to wave the newlyweds off.

Sara just stood there. She had a smile on her lips; maybe dating someone else would not be so bad. After all Michael was getting married; there was no way he was going to back out of a wedding to go back to Sara just because there had something while he was in Fox River. As Sara stood at the entrance of the church she couldn't help but think maybe Katie was right, seeing Michael with Becky was the push she needed to finally move on.

As Usual Read and Review

Love ya Emma XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry if it short It about 5 pages written . your review mean everything to me as i have struggle to do this as I have mild dyslexic

But on happy note many thanks to the people who took time and review this thanks this chapter is for you

--------------------

After the ceremony and once Sara did her jobs, she met Becky and Michael outside the church.

"Hey," Sara greeted. "Ready for the tour?"

Becky put on a warm smile. "Before we go anywhere, I just have to say I thought the wedding was fabulous!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Shall we begin?" Sara asked while leading them back into the church.

An hour later, Sara had gone through explaining where the flowers and decorations could go around the church. As she was showing and explaining, she couldn't help but feel that that Michael was sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Are you going to go to the reception?" Sara asked as they made their way towards the stairs leading to the car park.

"Are we invited?" Becky asked as she walked next to her.

"Of course you are! Joanne wouldn't mind, and bedsides the reception is the best part!" Sara replied said as they continued to walk outside.

Becky squealed and hugged Sara. "Thank you so much! You are the best wedding planner!"

Sara hugged Becky awkwardly giving Michael a surprised look, who sent a surprise look back, chucking nervously at the same time.

Becky's grip tightened against Sara petite frame, Sara could feel herself losing her balance and oxygen was becoming an issue

"Becky- can- you- stop- hugging- me- can't- breath!" Sara mange to choke out "Dizzy!" Sara thought she heard herself say. She felt the world starting to spin, or maybe it was her?

"I am so happy you are doing our wedding." Becky said to Sara. Apparently she still hadn't heard Sara's pleas for Becky to release her. Sara's eyes were watering and her vision was blurring.

"_Michael do something!" _Her head screamed.

"Becky! Let go of her, she's going to pass out!" Michael cried.

Becky let go immediately, but it was a second too late. Sara felt herself loose her balance, and start to drift backward. And blackness came over her.

--------------------

She opened her eyes cautiously felt her head on someone's lap, their arm was laying across her waist she looked down and she could see the blue ink of a tattoo peering out of the hooded jumper. _"Michael"_ She thought. She looked up and saw Michael, ocean blue eyes looking down at her with worry washed over his features.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked concerned.

"A little dizzy." She said as she reached her hand to her forehead.

"What happened and where am I?" Sara replied looking around, she was in the back of a car, but whose car, she didn't know.

"Oh, Becky was hugging you to tight, made you pass out. I carried you to our car and just waited for you to come around" Michael replied.

"How long have I been out for?" Sara asked

"About 5 minutes." Michael replied looking at his watch.

Sara sat up with the help of Michael and looked around. She noticed that Becky was nowhere to been seen.

"Where's Becky?" Sara asked while looking at Michael.

"Becky phoned Joanne to explain what happened. She couldn't get a signal on her cell from here, so she said she'll walk around until she gets one."

"God I feel so embarrassed, passing out on you and Becky." Sara said.

"Don't be, it's Becky fault for hugging you to tight." Michael smiled.

Sara smiled back as she lent her head against Michael's shoulder. "I thought I would say well done for getting your brother out." Sara said

"Thanks, that means alot coming from you." He paused for a second, wondering if what he was about to say was going to get him a slap in the face. "I just want to say thanks for leaving the door open." Michael replied.

Sara looked up in to Michael's ocean blue eyes, Michael looked down at Sara, sending an electric current through their bodies. Both of them felt it. The sexual tension between the two was undeniable. Michael lent down to kiss her. Their lips were inches away from each other...

--------------------

Ducks from flying Object

SORRY GUYS!!!

Please do not kill me Begs I will have the next chapter up once Brooke has a look at it

Thanks Brooke OHH and review please

Love Emmaxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey Guys I am back with a chapter I hope you enjoy it thanks for your lovely reviews !

_Sara looked up in to Michael's ocean blue eyes, Michael looked down at Sara, sending an electric current through their bodies. Both of them felt it. The sexual tension between the two was undeniable. Michael lent down to kiss her. Their lips were inches away from each other... _

The sound of gravel crunching underfoot was the thing that broke the two apart. They jumped apart swiftly, not wanting to be caught.

"Well I manage to get through to Joanne and told her what happened. She just said that if you are still not felling ok to go home. If you are ok, Michael and I will drive you to the reception." Becky said as she poked her head in the car. Oblivious that she disturbed something.

Sara gave a small smile. "If it's no problem?"

"Sara should you been-" Michael ask Sara but got cut of by Becky

"Michael, she said she was ok, so just take her the reception besides I want to have a look." Becky said as she got in the front seat and started the engine.

In the back seat Michael and Sara were now sitting farther away from each other the pair were looking outside the window thinking the same thing; I was so close.

When Michael, Sara and Becky got to the reception, Becky and Michael went one way as they wanted to have a look at the decorations, Sara went the other way as she had to see the bride and groom to go over on what was happening at certain time were ok and everything was going according to plan, but it quite hard as everyone kept coming up to her and telling her what fanatic job she is doing and asking her if she is related to the Governor of Illinois

When she finally got to them and over the plans she managed to sit down for couple of minutes and listened the music that there were playing

"Miss Trancredi I believe this dance belongs to me?" A voice asked.

Sara looked up, and saw Joe standing there with his hand outstretched, waiting to take her hand. Sara just stared at it, but finally took it. Joe lead her to the dance floor. He placed on hand on the small of her back, and the other he took in her hand. They danced to the music, but Sara was not feeling what she felt with Michael. Her breath would catch in her throat, butterflies would dance in her stomach.

With Joe, she was not feeling none of these things.

Luckily for her the music was coming to an end, Joe broke away from her and smiled. "Sara you seem like a really nice person. I would really like to get to know you better. Can I have your number?" He asked hopefully.

Sara was taken aback by the sudden question, I mean after all she only knew him for a day but nonetheless she wrote down her number and gave it to him. He walked away grinning. Sara made her way back and sat on the chair. When she sat down, Laura plopped down besides her with a grin and her eyebrows raised. Sara knew what that meant. Laura went to open her mouth but Sara beat her to it.

"No! Laura I do not like him for God's sake. He was one of the groomsmen, who wanted a dance."

"You sure? The look on his face said he didn't just want a dance."

"Laura just shut up."

"Right, because you still have feelings for Michael," She replied with a knowing look.

"Laura, you realize he is here, don't you?" Sara asked.

Laura smiled turned in to a goffy grin. "Yeah, I talked to him while you were dancing with that man. Oh my I can see why you fancy him I mean it's not hard to I get lost in his blue eyes and his voice it so sexy-"

"Yes, yes! Ok, ok!" Sara snapped. "I get the point!!" Sara sighed, then added, "What did you talk about?"

"Well we couldn't talk about you because Becky was there and plus Michael only chatted for couple of minutes because Becky did most of the talking. What does Michael see in her?" Sara shrugged her shoulders. "But I did notice that he was jealous that you were with another guy." She said with a satisfactory smile on.

"Really?!" Sara replied shocked

"Yeah he was jealous, but of course Becky didn't notice she was busying telling us about what dress she wanted to wear." Laura replied still smiling. "But come on, you can't tell me that you like that guy better than Michael." She said

"I'll admit I just didn't feel what I think I'm supposed to. You know, the butterflies in the stomach, heart speeding up, and leaving you breathless? I didn't feel those things when I was dancing with Joe." Sara replied, looking at Michael and Becky who were talking to someone.

"Well girl, your heart will figure things out soon." Laura responded as she got up to go get food from the buffet table. Leaving Sara confused

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly three in the morning , and almost everybody had left. The happy couple left at 9 to catch the midnight flight to New York. Sara was still there she was also supposed to stay until the last guest left, and make sure that everybody had a good time. Two other people stayed also, that was Michael and Becky. They were trying to dance to the slow song that had come on. Unfortunately Michael was dancing terribly, Sara bit back a laugh because she knew very well that Michael could dance, Becky was getting frustrated. Eventually Becky got fed up and marched over to Sara.

"Sara, can you help me?" She asked huffing.

"Sure. How so?" She asked.

"Teach this idiot how to dance correctly. Honestly, I do not want to be seen like this on our wedding day! He can break of maxim security prison, but he can not dance!"

She exclaimed pointing to Michael who was going a bit red as Becky was mentioning Fox River

"Oh, gee, uh, you know I'm not the best dancer-" Sara stumbled but Becky interrupted.

"Please, I saw you out there with that guy. You're great." She said encouraging.

"Okay." She said before walking nervously over to Michael.

When she stood in front of him, he smiled. "Yes, Miss Tancredi, teach me how to dance."

Sara grinned. "You got it Scofeild. Now, put your hands on my waist and take my other hand." She instructed.

The DJ grinned and started the music.

The music of I will be waiting by D-Cru flowed softly through the speakers. Sara realized she had the CD. She would play it non stop in the infirmary. She was playing it once when Michael came in.

_It was 6;00pm and Michael was called back in the infirmary as Sara wanted to check the burn on his back, when he entered he heard music playing softly in the background. He walked over to her side of the room._

_"Michael." She said his name, but, there was no eye contact._

_"Dr. Tancredi." He acknowledged and took his jumper off. Sara inspected the burn. "Looking good Michael just keep a eye on it. Right that's it for today I will see you tomorrow". Sara replied walking to other of the room to wash her hands. Michael followed her and turned up the volume of the CD player._

_Michael turned Sara around and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?" It was all he had said. She hesitated at first, but then, she extended her hands to him. He nodded, smiled, gently took her hands, pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist. His face nuzzled her hair._

_She surprised him when she twined her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. Michael had expected rejection. He hummed softly in her ears as they held each other ever so tight, which left no space between them. They swayed slowly to the sound of the music_

_After several minutes, they were still locked in embrace, took slow steps to a tune of the music which had already ended. Michael and Sara danced to a silent song only they alone heard._

"Why can't you dance with me like that? Honestly, you were a wreck five minutes ago, and now you're fantastic!" Becky exclaimed from the background, breaking the trance that both of them were in.

I was thinking we could all meet for lunch tomorrow, to work out the details of the wedding?" She asked.

"Oh, um, sure." Sara responded nodding.

Becky smiled. "Great, does one o'clock at Starbucks on Watson Road work for you? I am sure Michael will buy the coffee for us? Won't you darling?"

_Sara sighed. "You know you're going to get killed in here right?... If you're not careful."_

_Michael was tired of Sara negativeness. "I'll make you a bet. When I get out of here... Alive, I'll take you to dinner." Sara didn't respond, he leaned over a little, "Lunch." She sighed. "A cup of coffee..." He tried._

The pair were both brought back to reality as Becky were tapping them on the shoulder and calling their names.

"Sorry Becky." Michael said.

"You ok guys? I've been calling your names for the last 5 minutes and both didn't answer me. Was it something I said?"

"No Sorry Becky I was just trying to think if I was free tomorrow." Sara said trying to sound normal, although she stumbled over her words

"I was just miles away" Michael replied bluntly.

"Again?! You've been doing that a lot ever since we arrived" Replied Becky, concerned.

"Oh have I? Looks like we'll get that Coffee after all." Michael replied looking at Sara.

Sara smiled a little. She turn her head to Becky, "So shall we meet at 12 outside Starbucks?"

"12 that's sounds ok with me" She said, as if she hadn't heard what Michael was saying to Sara.

"Excellent! We'll see you tomorrow at 12 outside starbucks." Becky proclaimed as she started to walk off. Michael nodded at Sara, who nodded back.

As she watched Michael walk out of the room she couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened between them.

Love ya Guys Chapter 7 will be up once Brooke had a look at it

Enjoy it Remember to Review it makes my day

Emma XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys it me, soo sorry I left you waiting for while I have been busying studying for my exams and plus beta reader had things to do

So it will a while until I get Chapter 8 up cos of my studying. But I will try and get it up as soon as possible ok

A Huge thanks to my readers who have review This is for you guys Hugs On with Story

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so you're meeting him for lunch in, like, twenty minutes? And you haven't chosen your outfit yet." Katie asked on the other line.

It was the following day Sara had just gotten out of the bath. She was in her bathrobe, and she had been searching for clothes to wear for the last 20 minutes to meet with Michael and Becky

Sara groaned "Yes, that's right. Becky's going to be there too, so don't make it sound like it's only him... Oh!! I know" Sara shouted down the phone while putting a Blue shirt to her chest and looking at the mirror. "What about that Blue shirt I got last time you were here with my long black skirt with black knee length boots? Sara.

Katie began to chuckle.

"What is so amusing?" Sara snapped down the phone.

"Sorry Sara. It's just that I've never heard you like this before, fluttering around choosing what clothes to wear for a lunch date with your crush." Katie replied still giggling Sara rolled her eyes.

"Katie it's not a date, Becky is going to be there remember?" Sara sighed "What are you doing today?" She asked, trying to change the subject while throwing the shirt on her bed and moving to wardrobe to find her black knee length boots at the same time.

"Well Shaun's taking me out for dinner, it's our 3 month anniversary and do not change the subject! Why does it matter what I'm doing? We should be concentrating on you for the next couple of days," Katie replied.

"And why should we be concentrating on me?" She inquired, while getting the hair straighter out of her make up bag.

Katie let out a loud breath on the other line. And muttered something like _'You're an idiot sometimes Sara'_. What you think! Michael Scofield, the one you would spend 20 minutes rolling up his god dam sleeves has just walked back into your life!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, but Katie, he came back into my life with a fiancée!" Sara shouted back while straightening her hair.

Katie snorted. "What that blonde? I don't like the sound of her and I haven't even met her! A couple more days of Michael spending time with you, and he'll realize what an ass he is for not getting in touch with you when he was realized from prison!" Katie answered back.

"Katie I gotta get ready I'll call you after, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you know how it goes," Sara replied, now looking at herself in her full mirror.

"Alright speak to you later. Good luck."

"Thanks I need it." Sara said as she hung up the phone. She put on her boots, grabbed her purse and her notes on Michael and Becky's wedding, and then rushed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we looked through your binder again last night, and we're pretty sure we like number 10." Becky said, handing over the binder with it opened to the theme picture she was referring to.

Sara smiled as she reached across the table to get it. She took it and looked at the picture more closely, and she grinned as she remembered the wedding. It was a very happy couple, there remaindered her of herself and Michael. The groom was a was in prison for robbery the bride was a prison doctor and was the groom's doctor. The pair had fell in love. Unlike her and Michael, the pair hooked up when the groom got out of prison. Sara quickly shook these thoughts from her mind, She and Michael couldn't get married; she was planning his wedding now! But deep down that she really wanted to be where Becky was at the moment.

Sara took a deep breath glanced back up at Becky and smiled. "This is the design that you want?" She asked.

"Well, we want something similar to that, but not exactly the same. Like, I want different colors and flowers, but I still want everything the same, if you know what I mean?" Melanie stated.

Sara nodded as she jotted it down on her pad. "What kind of flowers do you want?" She inquired.

"Well, I would like some roses and white rounded clusters." Sara nodded as she wrote it down

"If you want any origami roses that Michael would want to make you are more than welcome." Sara said looking up to Michael and Becky who were staring back at her. Michael's eyes wide open, shocked and his face seemed to be screaming _No!_ She looked at Becky who face was cross between confused and shocked.

"Um, was it something I said?" Sara replied uncertain.

"Michael has never made an origami rose in the time we've been together. I've never seen him make anything out of paper. Isn't that right Babe?" Becky replied looking at Michael once finding her voice

Sara looked at Michael. _You never made her one_, could be clearly read on her face.

"Yeah Sara, I don't know how to make them." Michael replied looking Sara. But the look on his face screamed that he only made then for her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I've got my people mixed up. I was thinking of another Michael that makes them, sorry." Explained Sara trying to sound normal.

Becky was about to answer, but then her cell phone rang. She motioned 'one second' with her finger as she got up and left with her cell phone. Sara nodded and began sip at her coffee that had just arrived

"So, Sara, looked like I got you coffee after all. So how did you jump from being a doctor at Fox River Sate Penitentiary from Chicago to a wedding planner in LA? Michael said, trying making conversation.

Sara looked up from her coffee and gave a warm smile. "Yeah, looks like you got me that coffee. After what happened at Fox River I bumped in a old friend from collage who is a wedding planner and she was telling me about her job and I was interested, so I did a course and after finishing I got a job in LA and I've been there ever since. How about you?" She asked.

Michael returned the smile. "Not bad, I mean I've been on the run for two years, locked up for a year, so not a lot to tell. I meant to ask, did the police interview about your involvement? Michael asked.

Sara put down her coffee with a thump and looked up at Michael "You mean you don't know what happened?"

"Um, no? Know about what?" Michael asked.

Sara took a deep breath

"When I was doctor in a Chicago hospital, I discovered the joy of Morphine and within 3 months I was addicted to it. Long story short a boy got hit by a car but I couldn't save him because I was under the influence, the boy died. From that day I vowed to never do it again. I got my life back on track started working at Fox River. I'd been clean for 2 years until that night when you asked me to leave the door open. I was feeling down and confused with you and my dad, so I took a bottle of Morphine from the infirmary and injected myself with it. It was only meant to take the pain away, but I nearly died. I overdosed." Sara finished. Her cheeks stained with silent tears.

Sara felt Michael lean forward and put his hand on chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Sara I so sorry if..." Michael never finished what he said as he was interrupted by a very upset Becky coming back to the table. Her face no longer had its happiness.

Michael jumped away from Sara quickly, Sara wiped her eyes, but still looked puffy "Becky, what's wrong?" Michael asked as she sat back at the table.

Becky just groaned then pouted and put her arms across her chest. "I hate my job! I need to go back to Chicago." She said as she slumped further in her chair.

"Why do you need to go back?" Michael asked.

She sighed, "I don't know. They 'need me there immediately', apparently."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Michael inquired. Hoping that she would say no.

"What? Come with me? No! You need to stay here and plan the wedding with Sara. You know what we want." Becky exclaimed.

Michael looked at Becky as if he had just gotten the death sentence. Sara tried her hardest not to laugh, she knew that Michael probably hadn't listened to a word to Becky had said about their wedding since they had arrived.

"You stay here, plan with Sara. I want this wedding to happen in December, and it wont happen if you come with me. I'll go home and pack. My flight is in three hours. I'll see you soon." Becky said before giving Michael a passionate kiss.

Sara quickly looked down at her notes, and started to scratch her head to distract herself. Once she heard them break apart and say their goodbyes, she looked back up at Michael who was staring at his now cold coffee. Sara smiled.

"You have no idea what she wants, do you?" She asked, with her eyebrows raised.

Michael snapped his head to look up at Sara. He smiled sheepishly, but then answered, "Not a clue."

Sara laughed _'God I've missed her laugh.' _Michael thought

"Well, since you don't know, and I don't know, let's do something easy today." Sara reasoned.

"And what would be considered 'easy'?"

"Well, photography is a very easy thing; there are only two choices; color or black and white. I would think that you guys would want a mix, it's nice to have both colors." Sara replied starting to stand up. "Michael I'll pay" Sara added when she saw Michael putting some money down for the coffee.

Michael laughed and stood up with her. "No I'll pay, I did said I would take you out."

Sara protested but gave in.

So where is the photography shop then?" Michael ask as they walked out of the cafe.

"It's not far, about three blocks." Sara replied.

Hope you like it

YAY I got rid of Becky!!! Does Happy Dance

Oh if you wondering This is Sara's second time doing a wedding with someone who got convict record Becky was just about exaggerating about Michael Hint Hint

Until Next time

See you

Emma XXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey Guys Chapter 8 here I hope you enjoy it I do not know when the next one will be up but be patient Many thanks for your reviews I got 50 and I am only on chapter 8 wow!!

I do not know how long the story going to be I think it properly be about 17 or 18 chapters at the most

"So why are we walking?" Michael inquired as they left the cafe.

"Do you want to?" Sara asked.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. "Sure, I mean we haven't talked properly."

"Okay, let's go." Sara said as she started out in the direction of the photographers.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you, I mean if I'd known-" Michael spoke but Sara cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, you wouldn't have asked me." She replied, finishing for him.

"Yeah" Michael replied quietly.

They walked the rest of the way to the photographs in an comfortable silence.

Michael stopped at the crossing, but Sara, lost in her own thoughts, walked straight out onto the road. It wasn't until she heard Michael screaming her name she snapped back to reality to see a black car coming her way. Sara froze.

She closed her eyes - thinking of Michael. She wanted her last thought to be of him - waiting for the crash to come…

But she landed on a soft something, she opened her eyes to see she was on a the grass and that it was Michael she landed on. He had pulled her way in a nick of time

"You ok Sara?" Michael replied pulling her up gently. Sara felt her legs go wobbly and she could felt her eyes pricking _"Oh stop it! Why are you crying? Sara you do not want to cry in front of Michael!" _She thought. Michaels arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey it's ok Sara" Michael whispered to calm her down. The pair stayed liked that with Michael whispering soothing things in her ear for while until Sara pulled away embarrassed

"Well, um, we better get going to the photographers." Sara said trying to not look in Michael eyes.

"Oh yeah the photographs, we need them for the wedding won't we?" Michael said. "Look, Sara, I know this must be really hard, but-" Sara cut him off.

"It's okay, Michael, people move on. Let's just try to forget about it. What we had was in the past, this is the future and I mean, obviously, Becky doesn't know anything about us, so let's pretend we never meet each other before. Sara said, although her brain was screaming _'You're mad doing this!', _holding out her hand, "Friends?" she added.

Michael looked at her questioningly, but when he realized she wasn't kidding he took her hand and shook it.

He smiled, "Friends, but can I still send you the rose?" he asked.

Sara beamed "Yeah, I would love that." They walked a little further before she asked. "How come you don't make them for Becky"?

"Oh that, I don't think she's the sort of girl to like paper flowers, she's pretty anal about cleanliness." Michael replied shrugging his shoulder. The pair walked down the road. Their hands somehow were still linked together.

They finally reached the photographers, Michael opened the door with his free hand and let Sara in.

Sara smiled at him as she walked in. Michael followed her as she walked up to the end of the room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door flew open and a woman in her mid twenties appeared. The woman looked at Sara then to Michael and let a scream. "You're Michael aren't you?! You're the one that broke his brother out!"

"Yeah I'm Michael" He muttered, going red. "Do something Sara" Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Dawn can we please come in, we need to speak to you." Sara said, trying to calm her down. She nodded and quickly ushered Michael and Sara inside. They both sat next to each other, hands still holding while the woman sat across them holding a portfolio.

"So what… brings… you… here?" Dawn asked, trying to speak clearly, but was stuttering, she was nervous.

"Well, we need a photographer." Sara stated plainly.

Dawn squealed so loudly Michael and Sara discreetly put their fingers by their ears, trying to block out most of her excited squeal.

"What, you mean, you and him are getting married?"

Michael and Sara both looked away from each other, letting go of each other hands both feeling a blush run up their necks to their faces.

"Dawn, we're not getting married, I'm actually his wedding planner." Sara replied.

"Wedding planner?" Dawn replied sounding a bit disappointed "Oh, it's just that I deal with a lot of different people, and I saw you two before you came in. You both look beyond doubt in love and happy. Shame you're not together, you would've make a good couple" Dawn said.

"So Dawn, what can you do about the photos and the photographer?" Sara asked, trying to changed the subject.

Dawn sighed and gave Sara a look. "Sara, you know that can be expensive. You know the prices." She said.

"Dawn, I know for a fact that you gave a very cheap price to the Couchman's, and their wedding planner wasn't even a frequent customer. I come in here all the time, getting you more and more clients. Can you do the same for a very hard working wedding planner in your office right now? And also people will know that you supplied the photos and photographers to the wedding of the man who initiated the greatest prison escape in American history." Sara added trying to persuade Dawn.

Dawn made a face of uncertainty, but then gave in. "Oh, okay. But only this once and I'm only doing it because I like you and this place needs more clients coming in."

A couple pictures of Michael and Dawn later, Michael and Sara started to walk back to restaurant to get their cars.

"Michael I am so sorry about saying something like that, it just slipped and you don't like people going on about it, but she's really hard to-"

"Sara!" Michael cut off her rambling "It's fine Sara. at least we got some good prices" Michael said.

For most of the walk, Sara remained quiet in her own thoughts, thinking about what Dawn had said._ 'In love and happy? Am I still in love with him? If I am, is that obvious? And what did Dawn mean by 'Do not forgot me when you two get married?' What, she thinks that we're going to get married someday? pfftt! Then again that would be nice' _She thought as she walked beside Michael.

"Are you okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sara stopped and looked up at him, searching his steel blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm all right." He returned the gaze, looking in her deep greens ones. Sara bit her lip and started to walk again.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he caught up with her.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems like ever since we walked out of the photographers you've been quiet."

"It's nothing, really, I was just thinking about what Dawn said."

"What, thinking that we were getting married and we could have made a good couple?" He inquired.

She continued to walk. "Yeah, that." She said.

He stopped her, and made her look up at him. "Sara, I had lots of guilt and regrets over what I did to you. Lying, stealing. And I've said I'm sorry. But my biggest regret is not finding you after I was released from prison. I always knew that one day I would find you, but I didn't expect it to be like this." He said, holding her chin up.

Sara sighed and looked down at her shoes. "I know, it was just a shock to see you getting married, I thought I would never see you again. I must admit, I never wanted to see you after what you did to me, but now I understand why you had to do it and I am glad that you're here."

Michael smiled as he and Sara started to walk down the street together again. "Thank you Sara. Yeah, well it was a shock to see you again, I mean, finding out that my weeding planner is none other then my prison doctor!"

Sara chuckled. "Yeah small world, I hope it was a good shock."

Michael looked down at her. "Yes, it was definitely a good shock." he said, smiling.

"Good, I'm glad" She said reaching the parking lot.

Michael reached his car and turned around. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Actually speaking of tomorrow, what are we doing?" He asked leaning on his car.

"Flowers." She answered simply.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Flowers?" He repeated.

She started to giggle. "Yeah, you know, plants? The sort I don't like."

"I know what they are." He said matter-of-factly, _'well as least I got her to laugh' _Michael thought. "But shouldn't you been doing that with Becky?" He asked.

Sara cocked her head to the side. "Well, we already know what flowers Becky wants so it shouldn't be that hard." she replied.

"Oh, all right. Flowers it is. I'll pick you up at six o'clock is that ok? Lincoln and Sucre are coming down and we are going out for a drink. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure they'll will be happy to see you" He asked.

"Oh I would love to, but I have a wedding to type up and see about people about the printing. I'm sorry, maybe some other time?" Sara replied disappointed "_Oh why didn't you type up the Summers wedding last night Sara!! You could have gone out with Michael, Lincoln and Sucre'_ Her mind shouted at her.

"Oh well that's ok, some other time" Michael said with a hint of sadness in his voice and shrugging his shoulders at the time

Hinting the sadness in his voice Sara said "Tell you what Michael, if I'm done by six I'll meet you at the bar and we can go on from there? If I'm not, just pick me up at six from my house."

"Yeah that sounds a great idea. The bar is called Freeway is on Richards street." Michael responded, cheering up now that Sara might be able to come. "Have you heard of it? Michael added

"Yeah I've I been there once." Sara responded "I expect you need my address?" She inquired, taking out a piece of paper and pen from her bag.

"Yes, that would be helpful." He laughed.

Sara chuckled as she wrote down her address and phone number. She gave it to him and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah let me know what you doing, it will be nice. Let me know if you can come." He said as he hugged her. Sara hugged back, smiled and started to walk towards her car. Once she got in the drivers seat, she grinned and watched Michael pull out of the parking lot. She just hoped that she would have everything done before six.

hope you enjoy it

as usual please review there make my day

Love Emma XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Enjoy it guys !!!

Sara looked at clock on her computer it read 5:45pm. She swore loudly, she was meant to phone Michael at 5 to let him know what was happening.

Sara had really hoped that she would be finished by 6, after all she had just had to type up the Summer's wedding information and see the publishers about the invitations. But that didn't go according to plan, the publishers took all morning because John, who usually was there, was on holiday and left a new person in charge and he didn't know where John kept the invitations. So the new person, Shaun, had to phone John, but it took over an hour because Shaun couldn't remember where he put John's number. It was nearly lunchtime by the time Sara left there.

Typing the Summers wedding notes took all afternoon, the computer decided to freeze five times.

She grabbed her phone and dialled Michael's mobile, after three rings, Michael picked up.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Michael it's Sara. I'm so sorry I forgot to phone you at four, I had some big problems, the computer decide to freeze and the printers where –"_

"_Sara"_ Michael cut her off. _"It's ok I understand, so where you want to meet?"_

"Well if it's ok, can you pick me up at home in 20 minutes, I need to get changed." Sara replied. "The spare keys it under one of the rocks."

"_Yeah that's fine I'll pick you up in 20 minutes see you then Sara, Bye" _

"Bye" She said before putting the phone down. She yawned and then stood up. She saved her work and turned her computer off. She grabbed the folders on Michael and Becky's wedding and closed the office door. She walked out of the building towards the parking lot.

Sara arrived at home ten minutes later. She got her clothes ready jumped in the shower. Five minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Michael?" She called out.

"Yeah, it's me. You failed to mention how many rocks you have! There was at least thirty!" Exclaimed Michael as he closed the door behind him.

Sara smiled "Oh didn't I? I thought I did." Sara shouted back giggling.

"Funny, Sara, funny" Michael replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Just make yourself at home, I'll be right down." Sara shouted back.

Ten minutes later Sara emerged down the stairs dressed in her casual clothes, Skinny jeans tucked in black boots with a DNKY JEANS jumper, her hair was in a pony tail.

"Right we better get a moved on because the flower place closes at..." But she trailed off when she saw that Michael was looking at her newspaper cuttings.

"Michael?" Sara asked unsure.

"You kept a track on us didn't you?"

"Yeah course I did, I wanted to know where you were and everything." Sara responded "What did you think I didn't or something?" Sara added

"Nice to know someone was looking out for us." Michael smiled. "Shall we go?"

Five minutes later the pair were in the car on the way the florist. On their way there, they joked around together, making each other laugh. Signing Jingle bells out of tune.

"Where is the Flower place?" Michael asked.

"It's on Terracotta Street." She responded.

Fifteen minutes later they finally pulled up to a shop called Zoey's Florist, the pair got out of the car and walked in.

"Whoa," Michael said when they entered the shop. There was about twenty different aisles all filled with flowers. Sara trotted away to an aisle, and started looking around a certain spot loaded with white rounded clusters.

Michael walked cautiously up to Sara and started to look at the flowers she was gazing at. Feeling someone over her shoulder, Sara turned her head and saw Michael staring at the flowers. When he saw that she acknowledged his presence, he twisted his head so that they were looking at each other. Sara looked up him for a moment, but then broke the gaze and continued to look around and write things down on her pad.

Michael sighed and walked to the other side of the aisle, looking at another type of flowers. Lost in thought about Becky and Sara he snapped back to reality when he heard Sara call him.

"Okay, Mr. Scofield, I got the white rounded clusters and the roses, so we're done for the night. We're going to look at the napkins tomorrow, if that's ok?" Michael nodded. "Ok, I'll go and order them."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you by the entrance."

"Okay then, see you in the minute." Sara walked off to the counter.

Sara meet Michael by the entrance. He was holding a rose.

"Michael what are you doing with a rose in your hand?" She asked with her eyebrows raised,

Michael held out the flower "It's for you, don't worry, it's plastic. I saw it as I went past and I thought of you. Its just to say thanks for helping me."

Sara took the rose with a small smile and said "Thanks." Their fingers brushed, sending an electric current through their bodies. Both of them felt it.

Sara bit her lip and her face grew nervous as Michael step closer to her. Michael was now standing inches away from Sara so close to each other that they could both feel the heat radiating from each other. Sara drew in a quick breath as she felt Michael's hand on her cheek caressing it softly. The pair wanted nothing more than to kiss each, but at the same time didn't want to break the gaze between them. Sara felt herself blushing as Michael finally leaned in.

The events that then happened were very ill-timed and down right embarrassing. Some customer, a middle aged women with apparently no coordination, chose this moment to open the door and fall flat on her face, causing her groceries to fall over the place. Sara and Michael jumped apart, and looked at the woman who was now splattered across the floor. Sara ran to help her, picking up the bottle of milk that had scattered across the floor.

"Oh, thank you Miss," the women said, taking the bottle of milk from Sara's hands. Sara smiled and helped the women up. Michael smiled, although Sara had stopped her Doctor duties ages ago she was always kind, even to people she didn't know. Once the women thanked her again, she left for another aisle.

Sara turned around. She began to walk towards her bag and rose that had dropped.

"You ready?" she asked softly, not looking up at Michael.

"Yeah." Michael replied, his voice cracking horribly.

Sara gave a slight smile as she and Michael walked out of the shop. The ride back to Sara's house was quiet and awkward while Sara sat in the front seat, she thought about what had almost happened. _'What am I doing? He's getting married! I can't kiss a man who's about to get married! I must be crazy.' _She thought. When they finally reached Sara's apartment, Michael got out and raced to the other side of the car to open the door for her. Sara laughed softly and quietly as he held out his hand to help her out.

"Michael, you don't have to do that." She said quietly.

Michael grinned. "I know, but I want to." He replied as they walked towards her apartment building.

They walked up the stairs in silence, and as Sara reached her door, she turned around. "It was nice, today. I'll call you tomorrow," She said as she gave him a quick hug.

Michael wanted to hold on to her a little longer, but that fantasy was shattered when she pulled away.

Sara could feel her hands shaking and her muscles cramping, she knew she need to say good bye now "Thanks for a nice day I enjoyed it" Sara said as she shut the door quickly.

She rushed to the bathroom as fast her legs could carry her and opened the bathroom cabinet muttering, "Where is it! Come on Sara, find it." Finally she found what she wanted. She filled a hypodermic needle with morphine and tied a piece of cloth around her upper arm to find a vein. She stuck the needle in her arm, and then pressed the plunger down. The morphine raced through her veins, her head fell back in ecstasy.

Once an addict always an addict.

Ohhh!!

I hope you are not upset about not me doing the bar scene but I think having the most kiss and the end makes up for it

Chapter 10 will be up in a few days

Review please

Love Emma XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey Guys many thanks for your reviews I am glad you like the ending of Chapter 9 I am was not sure of doing it but I am happy I did

Oh this is Michael POV of whatever you guys call it I hope it's ok

After seeing Sara safety indoors. He marched down the stairs, hopelessly lost in his own thoughts. He felt stupid for almost kissing her; although deep down he knew he really wanted to. And it felt like she wanted too, but the timing was off. Way off._ 'Of course that women just **had **to come in at that particular moment,' _Michael thought bitterly. He groaned as he got in his car and started off in the direction of his hotel. Michael was staying at the Hilton along with Lincoln and Sucre.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself out loud, hoping that something would answer for him. When nothing did, he sighed and pulled into the parking lot of his hotel. Michael stumbled out of his car, his cell phone rang as he walked into the lobby. He answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He asked while walking up to the elevater.

"Baby! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day!" Becky screeched on the other line.

Michael rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I was planning with Sara." He replied.

"Oh, I see. Did you tell her everything that we wanted?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What did you two get done?" Becky asked.

"Uh, we got photographers and got the flowers." He said, although his voice saddened at the last part, reliving the memory of happened between Michael and Sara.

"What did you get?" She inquired

Michael stepped into the elevator. "What you wanted, the white rounded clusters and the roses." He replied, irritated.

"Good just making sure. Anyway, I'm thinking as the wedding is pretty soon, we need to design the invitations. Do you think you can do rough copy or something tonight?"

Michael's face grew with confusion. "Wait, you want me to design invitations?" He asked surprised. "Becky it's a girly thing to do!"

Becky giggled. "Yes, silly. It doesn't have to be beautiful, I just want the world to know that I am marrying one of the cleverest men in world, plus I'm sure Sara can fix it if it's horrible." She replied "I know I'm asking a lot, but can you please just do this for me? I can't do anything, because I'm stuck in Chicago. I still don't know how long the boss wants me here. Please, can you just do this?" Becky pleaded.

"Fine, I'll design the invitations," He said defeated as he walked out of the elevator onto his floor.

Becky squealed so loudly that Michael to hold the phone away from his ear, earning him a look for a by-passer. Michael managed a weak smile, before getting his key out and entering his room.

"So sweetheart how was your day?" She asked suddenly calmed down.

Michael closed his eyes letting the day flash by him and sighed. "It was…interesting," He concluded.

"Interesting?" She repeated, "How so?"

He let out a laugh. "Long story." He answered. There was no way he was going to tell her what had exactly happened.

"Okay," she replied, obviously not convinced. "I miss you." She said breathlessly.

"I miss you too." He said, though his voice was unlike his.

Becky noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?"

Michael sat up on his bed. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

He heard Becky sigh on the other line. "I don't know, you seem sort of different," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind." He replied, standing up to turn the television on.

"You can tell me, you know. That's one of the reasons why I'm here, Mikey. To talk to."

Michael sighed. "Thanks Becky. It's nothing, listen I have some spare time, I'll do the invitations now. I'll call you tomorrow." He responded, playing with the remote.

Becky let out a long sigh. "Okay, then. I love you."

He swallowed, searching for the words. "I love you too." He choked out, hoping he sounded genuine.

Michael let out a sigh of relief as closed his phone. Why had it become so hard for him to say 'I love you' to Becky?

"What is happening to me?" He asked out loud. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat down at the small round table in his room. He grabbed a piece of paper, and started to do wording on invitation ideas. Most of them were pathetic, seeing as Michael had a full waste basket full of crumpled paper. After awhile he finally did one he actually liked and considered, but as he looked closer his eyes widened as to what he wrote.

**Let this be our density to love, to live, to begin a new day together, to share our lives forever**

**Michael James Scofield**

**And**

**Sara Ann Marie Tancredi**

**Invite you to share in our joy as we vow our lives to one another**

**Twenty fourth of December 2010**

**At three o' clock in the afternoon **

**Saint Diane Church **

**345 Ruston Road **

**Los Angeles **

Michael gaped at what he had written minutes before. shocked. He grabbed another piece and copied what he had written before, except this time, he wrote Becky's name. He sighed, got up from his seat and look at the clock. The bright, red lights flashed, '10:56'. He groaned and changed into his pajamas, falling back onto his bed in a deep sleep. Dreaming of Sara

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Michael woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was past noon. He cursed loudly, and then jumped up to get his phone.

"Hello?" He asked quickly, trying to regain his balance after almost tripping over the suitcase he left in the middle of the room.

"Hi, Michael, it's Sara." Sara said quietly.

"Yeah, hi. He said, a smile etching up on his lips.

"Oh, well, um what time do you want to meet today? I have a couple of things we could do." She asked.

"Uh, is half past one okay, I just got up." Michael asked sheepishly.

Sara giggled "You lazy man. Yeah, half past one is fine. Meet me in my office, okay?" She asked.

"Sure, oh, Becky phoned last night, she made me design the invitations, do you want me to bring it?" He inquired, while making a cup of tea.

"Yeah, bring it. Well, I'll see you later on then?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Michael replied shutting his phone and taking a sip of his tea which he spat out. _Yuck! I don't like tea!_

Michael chucked the tea down the sink, raced into the bathroom and got into the shower. Once he was done, he quickly threw on a brown v neck t-shirt and jeans, snatched the invitation off the table and bolted out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EARLIER THAT MORNING**

Sara walked briskly around her building, clutching the very thick folder to her chest. She walk through her shared office with Laura and saw her working on the computer. Sara rushed to her desk.

"Laura! Take the wedding, I can't take it anymore." Sara said breathlessly as she slammed the folder down on her desk and plopped into a chair. Laura looked at the folder, and saw the names Michael Scofield and Rebecca Miller on the front. She looked back up at Sara.

"Why? The rule is you have to take a wedding unless…" Laura stopped in mid-sentence, and then looked up at Sara with an eager expression.

"You're in love with groom?" She asked excited, standing up.

Sara looked away and sighed. "Yeah I am. I never stopped loving him... That's not the point, Laura! Just take the wedding, take the Radciffe wedding offer, and let me mope around in peace." Sara grumbled.

Laura looked at Sara with sympathy. "Sara, I'm not taking this wedding. You started it, you finish it." She said handling the folder back.

Sara snapped her head up at Laura. "What? I know you want to do the Radcliffe wedding, he is your crush as well, so take it!" Sara exclaimed.

Laura sighed and walked around the desk and sated in the chair opposite Sara "Yes, I know Daniel is my crush, but I don't deserve to do his wedding. You do, Sara. You work your butt off to make everyone's dream wedding come true." She replied.

"It still leaves my problem." Sara shot back, "I broke the rule. I can't take it."

A smile appeared onto Laura's face. "So you are in love with Michael Scofield?" She asked smirking.

Sara rolled her eyes. "We are not having this conversation thank you very much." Sara retorted. "So can you do the wedding?"

Fed up, Laura stood up straight and slammed her hands to her sides. Scaring Sara in the processes.

"You cannot let this guy ruin your career! You worked so hard for this! And now you're going to let a guy who walked back into your life ruin it for you? I don't think so!" Laura cried.

Sara looked up at Laura in astonishment. Laura had a blazing look in her eyes, and Sara could tell she was being serious. She realized Laura was right. She wasn't going to let her emotions get to her, or in the way of her career. She could do this.

"You know what? You're right. I can plan this wedding! That's because I'm a damn professional!" She shouted as she took the folder back in her arms.

Laura smiled. "That's the Sara I know!! Now go call him and plan!" Laura ordered pushing Sara towards her own desk once she got to her desk she let the folder drop onto her desk as she picked up the phone and called Michael. She made plans with him; he was to be here at half past one, which was 95 minutes away. She sighed as she grew impatient, since Michael had done the invitations; she felt there was no need to do anything else today. From Michael's artistic abilities, she knew there would not be much to change, after all he did do the blueprints of Fox River.

She could feel her hands shaking to say she needed the top up of morphine, she tried to shake it off. She couldn't believe she relapsed once again. It was the shock of seeing Michael with a fiancé and telling Laura and Joanne about her that made her crave into it.

She looked at the clock it was only ten past twelve._ 'I swear I put one a bottle in my purse this morning. I could go to the toilet and have a dose, yeah, no one will ask questions if I'm going to the toilet.' _Sara thought

Sara quickly grabbed her purse and walked out of the room and ran to the toilet. She made sure the toilet was empty before getting the morphine out. She filed the needle, tapping it a few times. She clenched and unclenched her fist to make the vain more prominent, she plunged the needle into her arm and felt the effects of the drug course through her body.

A couple of minutes later, she splashed water on face and walked out the toilet and entered her office to find Michael sitting down on the chair opposite Sara's desk humming Jingle bells.

Sara giggled it was the song they had tried to sing the night before.

"Hi Michael."

Upon hearing Sara's voice Michael stood up.

"Oh, hey Sara, I didn't hear you come in." Michael replied looking at her sheepishly. "No one was here and I got bored."

"It's ok I do that sometimes. So, you said you had an invitation idea?" She asked, getting straight to business.

He nodded and fumbled in his pants pocket, and then pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it over to her, their hands making contact. Sara felt a shock, causing her to take in a quick breath. She quickly closed her mouth and took the paper. She opened it carefully, and looked at the drawing. It had a red background with white snowflake background with black French script writing, it was simple but it had a Christmas feel to. She didn't bother to read the handwritten parts as they were usually the same thing. She looked up at Michael.

"That's really great, Michael. I think Becky would love it." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile.

She placed the invitation aside, and asked the issue of tuxedoes and dresses. Michael said that the fitting would be happing next week and that Becky already got her dress in Chicago, she just needed it transported to L.A. Sara nodded as she wrote it down, Michael looked at his watch.

"It's half past four already." He said surprised.

Sara snapped her head up. "Half past four?" She repeated." _'No wonder my hands are shaking, it's been four and half hours since my last shot. I hope Michael hasn't noticed.' _Sara thought

Michael nodded as Sara's eyes widened. She then grabbed the invitation that Michael did and turned to him.

"This is the one you want?" She asked.

"Yeah, if that's okay." He answered, noticing the paper was shaking in Sara's hands.

Sara stood up. "Of course it's okay. I need to get it to John before he leaves for another Christmas break." She replied.

"Well, then I guess we'll call it a day?" Michael asked as he stood up also.

"Yeah, I guess so. Tomorrow we'll probably do the napkins and do the reception locations." She answered walking towards the door.

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He replied as they walked out together.

"Bye." Sara said as they walked in separate directions. She walked down the hallway, stopping at the publisher's door.

"John?" Sara asked as she stepped in the room.

"Yes Sara?" A tall, blonde man answered.

Sara smiled as she walked towards his desk. "Before you leave, can you make at least 120 copies of this?" She asked holding out the paper.

John took it, "Sure, I'll drop them off to your office when they're done."

"Thank you John." She said as she walked out.

Sara could feel her shakes getting worse she made her way to the toilet. Like before, she removed a new needle from her purse and filled it up. The second shot ran through her body.

She walked back to her office, and sat back behind her desk. She put all of her notes of Michael and Becky's wedding into the folder and put it on top of her monitor and yawned. She let her head fall onto her desk, where after a couple of minutes she fell into a light sleep.

Review please Many thanks

See ya Soon

Chapter 11 will be up soon

Love EmmaXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey Guys I hope you had a lovely Christmas I did

3 blissful days of no study yay!! I got lots of prison break things my fav one is a t-shirt saying " When Prison Break on hand over the remote and no one gets hurt!"

Well on with the story XXX

"**Sara!**"Joanne roared as she stomped into her office.

She snapped her head up, muttering _"Not again". _"Yes, Joanne, I know I shouldn't be falling asleep on job, it's just that-"

Joanne ignored her attempts at explaining and cut her off. "I see you're getting married to Michael Scofield now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sara asked puzzled, as Joanne headed to her desk.

Joanne groaned and threw down a bunch of invitations on her desk. "According to this invitation you're getting married to Michael Scofield!" She bellowed.

Sara slowly picked on up, and read its contents:

**Let this be our density to love, to live, to begin each new day together to share our lives forever.**

**Michael James Scofield**

**And**

**Sara Ann Marie Tancredi**

**Invite you to share in our joy as we vow our lives to one another**

**On twenty fourth of December 2011**

**At three o' clock in the afternoon **

**Saint Diane Church **

**345 Ruston Road **

**Los Angeles **

Her mouth dropped open; she didn't even bother to read what the invitation said! She smiled; Michael was the one who made the invitation. She was snapped out of her

happy moment by Joanne's yelling.

"Sara, now we have 120 invitations with the wrong name! And John just left for the Christmas break .What are you going to do?" She asked breathlessly.

Sara put the invitation down "We'll get it done by another publisher."

"Fine, do what you need to do. I don't care how, just do it." Joanne said as she left Sara's office in a huff.

Sara looked back at the invitation as soon as Joanne left the room. She swallowed as she looked at Michael's name and her name beside each other. Maybe treating him

like all the other people will be a little bit harder than she thought.

_'Right, better phone Michael and tell him what had happened_.' Sara thought she grabbed the phone and dialed Michaels number, he picked up after three rings.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hi Michael, it's Sara here_."

"_Hi Sara, I thought we weren't meting until tomorrow? Has something happened?"_ Michael asked, panic rising in his voice.

"_Well you could say that_." Sara replied with a hint of laugher in her voice "_You know the invitation you did_?"

"_Yeah they're are ok right?"_ Michael asked, puzzled.

"_Oh yeah they're fine, expected they have my name on them_." Sara trying her hardest not to giggle.

"_They have what?!" _

"_My name on them_." Sara repeated.

"_Oh God I am so, so sorry."_ Michael replied embarrassed.

"_It's ok, it happens sometimes so do you want to come down to the office and see if we can do something about it_?" Sara asked

"_Yeah that will be good, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."_ Michael replied

20 minutes later Michael arrived at Sara's office "I am _so_ embarrassed Lincoln and Sucre have been picking on me ever since you phoned." Michael said once he walked

into Sara's office

"Aww you poor thing. It's ok it happens all the time. The last wedding my friend did, the groom wrote his ex girlfriend's name! Of course the fiancé was not happy but there got married in the end." Sara told Michael. "Well I have mange to find a publisher that would kindly do this for us so we better get going." Sara said

Upon walking out towards to car park Sara and Michael started to get some looks "I guess they're not use to me being here." Michael muttered as he saw a lady drop her folder in front of him.

The ride to the publishers was in a comfortable silence

A half hour later the pair pulled over a posh building with double doors, and Sara pushed through them forcefully. In the next room, there were about twenty desks, all facing the front of the room. Upon hearing the door open all heads jerked up

"Oh, hi Sara," One of them in front said happily, but frowned when he saw Michael.

Sara put on a fake smile. "Hey Brian, I'm here with my client, Michael." She introduced, making a hand gesture to Michael.

"I know who he is Sara." Brian said smiling, shaking Michael's hand. Michael noticed that Brian's expression lightened when Sara said he was just a client.

"I have something for you." Sara said as she sat in front of his desk. Brian shoved his hand through his brown hair, green eye dancing. Michael followed suit and sat in the chair next to her.

Brian grinned at Sara. "Oh I wonder what that could be." He said seductively.

Michael noticed that she grimaced a bit. "Not like that! I need you to publish something for me." She proclaimed.

Brian leaned back in his chair and pulled a face. "What do you need me to publish?" He asked.

"120 wedding invitations."

"120? You do know that I have special prices." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara rolled her eyes and gave a face of disgust. "For God's sake, you're married!" She exclaimed.

Brian sent her a glare. "I'm only married because you broke up with me!" He snapped.

"I broke up with you because you cheated on me! I see you haven't lost that little attitude that you seem to have, can't you just keep it in your pants?!" She retorted back, her voice cracking.

Brian narrowed his eyes. "I told you she was just a friend! She didn't mean anything to me!" He lowered his voice as people started to look over. "I tried calling you to see

where you were!" He said through clenched teeth. Sara huffed, people in the room were starting to look up from their desks, taking more interest in Sara and Brian's

argument rather than their own work. Michael was holding Sara back so she wouldn't punch him.

Sara scoffed. "Oh yeah her breasts just _happened_ to be the phone! Never mind about the invitations, I can get them published by someone who isn't a cheating prick!" Sara

shot back while taking Michael's hand and leading him out of the publishers. Sara kept walking straight ahead. She felt a tear escape her eye, and soon her vision was blurry from teardrops wanting to fall down onto her face. Sara walked out she stood on the sidewalk, under the extended rooftop.

"Hey." Michael said softly as he saw a tear drip down her cheek. Sara didn't say anything, but just let the tears continue to fall. He pulled her to him and wiped the tears that were dripping down her face with his thumb.

"It's okay." He whispered comfortingly, trying to calm her down. It did no good though, because Sara broke down in sobs. He drew her closer to him, her face was now buried in his chest. Michael wrapped his arms around her, after a while, Sara took a deep, shaky breath and pulled away.

"I'm sorry for crying like this, it just-" Sara stopped in mid-sentence, and looked down. "It just brings back memories that I've tried hard to forget, and when he brought it up again, I just couldn't take it."

"Are you okay?" Michael asked carefully, concern filling his voice.

"Sophia." She mumbled, sitting on the bench against the wall.

"Sorry?" He inquired, not understanding what she meant.

"Sophia was her name. I waited at the movies for over an hour and I got worried so I drove to his apartment. When I came in, I saw them. They were, well-" Sara told Michael, he cut her off.

"I think I know what happens next." Michael said as he sat next to her on the bench.

Sara nodded "I really haven't dated since then, which was three years ago." She grumbled.

Suddenly, Michael had an idea.

"Hey, let's not do anything on for the wedding today. Let's do something else." he suggested as he stood up and held a hand out to her.

Sara looked up at him questionably. "Something else?" She repeated, taking his hand and standing up.

Michael nodded. "Yep, something that's not wedding related. You're stressed, so we're taking a break." He replied with a smile as he started making way to the car. Sara

laughed quietly as she followed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Michael said as he watched Sara down another shot.

They decided to go to get something to eat. Sara spotted a grill/bar. They both ate sufficient meals for dinner, but Sara wanted to stop at the bar for a drink. Michael had

couple that was it, but for Sara one drink turned into another, and then another until the point where she started to drink shots.

Sara grinned and reached for another shot on the bar counter. Before she could reach it Michael quickly took it out from her reach, causing Sara to staggered and lose her

balance on her stool, and started to fall forward, but Michael caught her before her chin hit his chair.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for tonight." He muttered as he helped her sit back up on the stool. He then turned to the bartender, and left out enough money for all the beverages they had.

"She going to be okay?" He asked, eyeing Sara.

Michael looked at her, and saw that her eyes started to droop, and her body was starting to lean to the side. Michael immediately went to her before she fell, and helped her off the chair. He then turned back to the bartender as he took her arm and placed it around his neck, while his arm held her up by her waist.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine." He answered with a smile.

The bartender grinned back. "Have a good night." He said as they toddled out the door.

Michael walked with Sara to his car, and placed her gently in the passenger side. He looked at her before he shut the door, and moved a piece of hair that was in her face behind her ear. He smiled as he closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat. Michael drove quietly to Sara's apartment, when they arrived Michael carefully nudged her awake.

"Sara." He said softly as he opened the passenger door. Her eyes opened slowly, and then she turned her head and looked at Michael. She smiled slightly. Michael helped her to walk up the steps towards her apartment.

"Okay, which one is your key?" He asked as he let go of her waist and started looking at her keys.

Sara didn't answer she just walked over to the wall. She slid down it carelessly and plopped down on the ground. She let her head fall back and hit the brick wall. Her eyes

started to droop off again. Michael noticed this, he leant beside her and tried to keep her awake.

"Sara." He said quietly. "Sara, I need to you to tell me which one is your key." He said, shaking them for her too see.

Sara looked at them warily, and then answered, "The one with the rabbits and a hat."

Michael tore his eyes away from Sara and looked at the key chain. He saw no key with the pattern she described. He laughed slightly.

"Okay, you just sit there." He replied as he turned around and began to try keys in the main doorway. After trying the fifth key he managed to get the door open.

He picked Sara up off the ground bridal style, and began to walk inside the apartment building. As he was walking up the stairs, she started to wake up. She looked up at who was holding her, and she saw Michael. She smiled as she continued to watch him. Once he reached her bedroom he set her down on the bed, Michael plopped down the bed beside Sara and flipped on a light.

Sara gave a slight smile. "Thanks." She muttered before enfolding her arms around Michael in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He liked the feeling of having her close to his body, feeling the heat of it against his. She pulled away and then rested her head on his chest.

Michael pulled away to get up but Sara whimpered.

"Please stay."

"Yeah, Ok," He answered with a smile. She grinned back and relaxed into his chest. He put an arm around her back and he felt her place her hand beside her face on his

chest. Sara felt herself drift off to sleep peacefully in the arms of Michael Scofield.

Well I hoped you like this chapter 12 should be up soon, once my writer block had clear up and finish studying for my exams

Until then See ya

Love Emma


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey ya guys I am sorry for the lack of update I have been studying for my exams I hope this chapter is ok many thanks for the people who have reviewed and many thanks for brooke who looked it

Early next morning, Sara's eyes slowly flickered open. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes get used to the sunlight that was pouring in her apartment through the windows. When she finally opened them all the way, her brow furrowed in confusion. She realized she was in bed but she was on top of the body of someone else. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of who it was.

Then all the memories came flooding back to her; seeing Brain, going out for dinner drinking, asking Michael to stay…she remembered it all.

She and Michael had shifted somewhat during the night; Sara's face was buried in his neck, while one arm was rested across his chest and the other around his neck. One of his arms was around her back, holding her close to his body, while the other was resting peacefully on his abdomen. Their legs were tangled together; one of Michael's legs was on top of her, while her legs were underneath them. Sara's breathing started to hitch; she have never been this close to Michael before. She knew she should probably get up, she knew she needed her shot before Michael got up

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sniffing in his scent. She smiled; he smelt the same as he did when he was in Fox River. She looked up at his sleeping face; he looked so calm and peaceful. She lowered her gaze to his tattooed chest, which was moving up and down as he took long, thorough breaths. Her finger then found its way tracing his stomach, weaving in and out of the lines of his tattoos. Sara looked at his left hand, which was still resting on part of her arm. She continued to run her hands longs the tattoo's lines, but gazed at his ring finger. A sudden feeling of sadness came upon her; she knew soon that finger would have a ring on it, promising him to another person. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a voice.

"Sara, what are you doing?" A hoarse voice asked.

She quickly looked at Michael, his eyes were now open, and kept looking down at her hand on his stomach. Sara swiftly stopped outlining the tattoos and tore her fingers

away and behind her back as she felt the heat rise upon her cheeks.

"Oh, um, nothing. Do you want some breakfast?" Sara asked quickly, trying to get up out of the position they seemed to be caught in. She then tried to sit up, but their legs were too interwoven together. Michael had also been trying to shift around, because now he was sitting up with the right side of his body squishing Sara up against the

headrest. Both of them froze, trying to think what the best way was to get off the bed without hurting themselves. When they tried to move again, they both ended up clocking each other in the head. Sara chuckled nervously.

"Okay, well, um, how about you slide to the left and then I'll somehow crawl off behind you?" Sara suggested.

Michael looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Somehow crawl behind me? Sara, why don't we just do this." he said as he took hold of Sara's waist. He then picked her up

and moved her over a bit, her hands grasped his shoulders for balance, not wanting to fall. This only helped for a minute or two she lost balance and tumbled to the ground, bringing Michael with her. Sara screamed as she fell, while Michael yelped in surprise when he was pulled down with her. Looking at each other, they realized they were in even a more awkward position. Sara had her back to the ground, while Michael was on top of her; their faces now closer than ever.

Michael's breath caught his throat as he looked into Sara's russet green's eyes. He swallowed; his hands were wrapped round her waist. He saw her bite her bottom lip nervously. He knew it was wrong to but he couldn't help how his feelings seemed to have some control over his brain; making him think and do things he normally wouldn't. Michael could feel her breaths become short paced, as they were so close he felt it on his neck. Just as he was about to do something, his cell phone rang, snapping

them back to reality.

Due to the position they were in Michael couldn't reach the cell phone.

"Erm Sara could you get my phone." Michael asked nervously. "I can't reach."

"Uh, sure where is it?" Sara asked

"It's in my back pocket." Michael responded

She did so, blushing deeply while picking it up off the receiver. While she did that Michael rolled off Sara

"Hello?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Sara? Is Michael there?" Sucre asked nervously.

Sara turned and looked at Michael. "Hi Sucre. Yes, he's right here…" she trailed off.

"Can I talk to him for a moment?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

"Sure." She said uncertainly, handing Michael the phone. He took it softly out of Sara's hands, sending a peculiar sensation through her body.

"Sucre?" Michael asked into the phone.

"You need to get to your hotel room now." He said urgently into the phone.

Michael started to put on his sneakers. "Why?" he asked confused.

"Becky is coming back today, in about fifteen minutes to be exact. I don't think she'd want to know that you spent the night at your wedding planner's." Sucre replied.

Michael's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Yeah, man, I got it. Thanks." He muttered into the phone before hanging it up.

"Everything okay?" A quiet voice asked from behind.

Michael spun around, looking at Sara. She was standing by the kettle making a pot of tea she was looking rough and she was shaking like a leaf due to the fact that she had not her morphine shot

"What? Oh, yeah, I just need to get back to the hotel. Are you sure you are ok? You look rough." He added

Sara nodded. "Oh yeah I'm ok, just hangover, I shouldn't have drunk so much last night. Sara giggling nervously. "So will I see you later?"Sara added.

"Yeah I'll see you later. I'll give you a call." He replied, slowly walking close to her; suddenly forgetting where he had to go and why. He continued to walk until he was right in front of her, he stopped when their bodies were only centimeters apart. Then Michael then lent down and pecked Sara on the cheek. "Feel better and I will see you later." Michael whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." Sara then looked down, and walked into her room shutting the door quietly. Once she heard the door close, she rushed to the bathroom. She found what she wanted. She filled a hypodermic needle with morphine and tied a piece of cloth around her upper arm to find a vein. She took a breath before inserting the needle in her arm. The morphine raced through her veins.

------------------------------------------------

"Michael!" Becky screeched as he opened the hotel lobby door, causing Michael to close his eyes in agony. He had a pounding headache due to the fact that he had to much to drink. She quickly threw herself onto him, causing him to stagger and back far into the room.

"I missed you so much!" she screeched in his ear as she pulled away from the hug.

Michael smiled._ Ow! _"I missed you too." he replied.

"Oh sorry." She whispered. "You went out drinking last night?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I did, got a bit of hangover." Michael responded, remembering what happened last night.

"So, how did you and Sara plan?" She asked anxiously.

"Great." Michael replied, taking a seat on the sofa.

Becky raised her eyebrows. "Great? That's it?" She asked, sitting beside him

Michael looked up at his fiancée. "Yeah, it went great." He repeated, shrugging his shoulders.

Becky shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Where's the carton of milk you were going to get?" Becky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What carton of milk?" Michael replied confused

Sucre and Lincoln said that you popped out to get milk, there was none left."

"Oh! the carton of milk." Michael replied once it dawned on him "They didn't have what I wanted." Michael said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay…Oh! I have a surprise." Becky said excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously. The last time she had said that, it had turned out to be a surprise interview on a TV show.

Becky smiled wider. "Trust me, it's a good one." She replied before walking back out into the hallway.

Michael rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his hands on the sofa. Michael's mind wandered back to what had happened at Sara's apartment. Was he really doing the right thing by marrying Becky? Did he really love her like he said he did? Michael shook the thoughts from his head

Seconds later the door burst open with Becky, and an older couple walking in the room. Michael inwardly groaned when he saw the who the older couple were. He stood up

and went to go greet them.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Miller." Michael said warmly as he hugged them both.

Mr. Miller began to speak. "So, where is this wedding planner that Becky speaks so highly about? I must meet this young woman who is spending all my money." He said, laughing slightly on the last part.

Michael looked down and chuckled nervously as Becky interjected. "I called her before I came in she sounded a bit hangover but not at much as Michael does. So we're meeting her at one thirty at her office" She said checking her watch. "We should get going."

Becky then started to walk out of the hotel room, grabbing her purse and leading the way.

------------------------------------------------

"Miss Tancredi?" Mr. Miller inquired at the non-moving figure leaning over a pile of papers.

Sara's head snapped up, and saw the four figures in her doorway. She immediately stood up and walked over to shake hands with the bride's parents.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tancredi, I hope you are feeling not too hungover." Mrs. Miller greeted as she shook her hand.

"Oh, I am feeling better now it was my friend's birthday and we went out and we had too much to drink, but it was fun." She said, sneaking a look at Michael

Mr. Miller shook her hand firmly. "Well that's good to hear now, I hope you're giving what ever my darling wants. I don't care about the cost." He said, standing up straight.

"Okay, sir. I'll keep that in mind." Sara responded, chuckling slightly.

Becky then turned to Sara with excitement written on her face. "So, tell me and my parents what you and Michael here have planned so far!" She said with thrill in her voice.

Michael and Sara locked eye contact, and Sara led her clients into seats in her office. She then opened her mouth to speak. "Well, we picked out flowers. We have photography planned out, and I got it a great price, so you don't have to worry about the cost there." Sara explained, "We don't have the invitations printed yet, but we

should have them soon." She said, casting a slight smile in Michael's direction.

"Sounds like you guys are doing great! Now we just need the dress flowed in and Michael to have his tuxedo fittings, and reservations for the reception hall." Becky clapped smiling.

"Yeah, among other little things, like the cake and champagne." Sara added.

Mr. Miller stood up from his seat, as did Mrs. Miller. "Well, it was my pleasure meeting you, you sound like you know what you're doing." He said as he shook her hand again.

"Thank you." Sara grinned. Mr. and Mrs. Miller smiled and then turned around and started to walk. Becky and Michael then stood up, and began to follow as Sara walked around her desk to lead them out of the building.

"So Sara, how long have you been working here?" Mrs. Miller asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I've worked here for about two years." Sara replied kindly.

Mr. and Mrs. Miller sent each other looks of surprise. "Two years? Well, you certainly made a name for yourself in that short amount of time." Mr. Miller proclaimed with a

smile.

Sara grinned and nodded. She was about to say something when a voice rang out in the hallway.

"Sara!" Joanne screeched, marching down the hallway.

"Yes?" Sara asked through clenched teeth, along with a fake smile.

The brunette stopped abruptly in front of Sara. "We need to talk." She muttered at Sara, while smiling at the Millers' and Michael. She then grabbed Sara's arm and started

to walk off with her.

"I'm going to borrow Sara for a moment. She'll be in touch." Joanne called over her shoulder while dragging Sara off down the hallway.

Once they rounded a corner, Joanne opened a random door and pushed herself and Sara inside. Sara stumbled in the room. She then turned around fiercely at Joanne.

"What was_ so _important that you just _had_ to _drag_ me off like I was a dog for?" Sara asked angrily.

Joanne smirked. "Well, someone told me that instead of working yesterday, you were off at a bar downing shots like a crazy person."

Sara looked down. "It's a long story-"

Joanne chuckled coldly. "So you _were_ off drinking shots at a bar? Anything else you want to add to that? Oh, yes, how about you were with the groom, who happened to

be your ex-boyfriend and patient at Fox River from which he broke out from?

"Joanne he is not my"- Sara tried to tell her but was cut off by Joanne carrying on as though she hadn't her. "When I head this, I dismissed the idea immediately, knowing

that it couldn't possibly be true. But when I overheard you retelling the same story on the phone to one of your friends...I have only one thing to say to you Sara: Get your act together." She said nastily, before walking out of the office.

Sara sighed and leaned back on the desk as she watched the door close. "What am I doing?" She groaned, leaning her head back. She then stood fully up and walked out of the office, only to find that her that the Millers and Michael were gone. She let out a breath and then decided to go home as there was not much for her to do.

Well please review cos there will be big MISA happening in the next chapter and it's not happening if you guys review lol

Until Next Time

EmmaXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was going to put this up at the weekend but I could not wait to put it up and I beat you guys are waiting!! Well enjoy this chapter Thanks for Brooke beating it quickly

Michael held his arms out in front of the mirror, letting the tailor poke the black fabric with numerous needles. He was getting his tuxedo fitted, along with Lincoln and Sucre

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're poking that thing!" Lincoln exclaimed, looking down at his tailor with a glare. The tailor looked up at him sheepishly, and then went back to measuring his pants. Lincoln shook his head in annoyance

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Sucre proclaimed from one end of the store, turning in the mirror to get a look at his tuxedo from another angle.

Michael took in a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, I know." he answered. It had been about a week from the day since he and Sara went out for

drinks, it was the last time they got to spend time together alone. One part of Michael thought this was a good thing; if they continued the way they had, something they both would have regretted might have happened. Another part of Michael, however, was missing the time they had together without Becky.

"Yeah, dude, how did you propose? You never told me, you know." Lincoln asked from his corner.

"On a dinner date." Michael answered simply. He then turned around on his stand, letting the tailor look over his revisions.

Lincoln smirked. "Ah, the easy way?" He asked from his spot.

Michael smiled and looked down. "Well, I don't really think there is an easy was to propose to someone." He replied.

"I agree. He's right. There really is no easy way; just the level of emotion. For instance, I'm sure your partner would appreciate it if you did something different and romantic,

rather than the original way of proposing." Sucre added knowingly.

Everyone stopped and stared at Sucre with raised eyebrows. Finally, Michael spoke up. "And this is coming from a guy who propose in a letter and couldn't spell

'Passion'." Michael said chuckling.

"Yup that's true.. Hey! I take offence from that!" Sucre cried, flapping his arms down at his side, causing needles to fly off his tuxedo coat. "Oh, um, sorry." He apologized meekly. The tailor sighed irritated, but nonetheless picked them up and started to place them back where they were.

Michael laughed at the scene before him. "Well Lincoln, you haven't been the smoothest person with girls-" Michael started, but someone else finished.

"Yeah, like that time you told Veronica she looked fat in that pink dress?" Sucre cut in.

"Hey! Someone spiked my drink that night, so by the time she arrived I was already hammered. I didn't even register what she said." Lincoln said in defense.

Michael and Sucre rolled their eyes, "And besides, Michael, you aren't the smoothest one on the Earth either." Lincoln added.

Michael furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sucre and Lincoln looked at Michael with a 'duh' look on their faces. "What?" Michael asked once again, not getting the point they were trying to make.

Sucre looked down at his feet as he held his arm out for the tailor to measure. "Well Michael, I guess we just all figured you would end up with Sara, that's all." He said quietly.

Michael sighed and looked back at Lincoln. "So that's what this is about?"

Everyone in the shop nodded, including the tailors. "Yeah, this might sound a little corny, but when we were in Fox River you would come back from the infirmary looking like the cat who got the cream." Sucre interjected.

Michael sighed and looked down at his feet. "What are you implying? That I just call the wedding off? I can't do that." Michael retorted.

Sucre and Lincoln exchanged looks. "No, but we're just saying…Maybe you should think about what you're doing." Lincoln said.

"Wait, so you and Sucre talked about this?" Michael asked irritated.

The two men looked down. "Well, no, not exactly, we just kind of all thought the same thing. I mean, I thought I was the only one who thought you would get in touch with

Sara after you was released from Fox River." Sucre spoke up.

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah man, he's right." He added.

Michael sighed and looked at his friends. "You honestly think I would ask someone to marry me without being sure I wanted to spend my life with them?" He asked.

Lincoln gazed at Michael sympathetically. "Michael people make mistakes. And I'm not saying you're making one, but sometimes people make them and don't realize it

until it's too late." He said, stepping off his stool.

"So Sucre you agree with Lincoln then?" Michael asked, already knowing the answer.

Sucre locked eye contact with Lincoln through the mirrors, and Lincoln nodded slightly, as to say, 'tell him.'

"Well, Michael, yeah, I do. But is this really what you want? Becky? If it is, we're your friends; we'll be there with no matter what. We're just asking that you think about

what you're doing." Sucre stated, now walking into the dressing rooms.

Michael turned to Lincoln. He immediately put his hands up in mock defense. "I didn't tell him to say that, I swear. It was all him." He said unconvincingly.

Michael rolled his eyes and stepped down on the ground. "I need some time to think." He muttered before walking into his own dressing room to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the area where the reception would take place." Sara guided as she, Becky and Michael proceeded to walk down the cobblestone walkways of the reception hall.

Becky grinned. "I really like it. What do you think of it, Michael?" She asked, turning to him.

Michael snapped his attention to the redhead beside him. "I think it's great." He replied with a smile.

Sara smiled widely. "Great, so then I should book it?" She asked hopefully. This was the fifth place they had looked, because Becky hated or disliked all the other places

she had offered.

"Yes, please." Becky answered, wrapping her arms around Michael. She looked up at him and smiled. "Can you believe we're getting married?" She asked excitedly.

Sara saw Michael think before answering. "Yeah, I know…" He trailed off, as he looked at Sara. Becky followed his gaze, and gave him a confused look when she noticed

who he was looking at. She opened her mouth to say something but Sara jumped in.

"Okay, well, since I have to go and book this place. I'll meet you outside so then we could go to a restaurant so we can make reservations for the rehearsal dinner." She

said quickly, and then started to walk off in the other direction. Once she was out of sight she quickly ran to the toilet, making sure it was empty she got the needle and the morphine out of her bag She clenched and unclenched her fist to make the vain more prominent, she plunged the needle into her arm and felt the effects of the drug course through her body

Once Sara disappeared from view Michael broke off from Becky's grasp and nodded. "Yeah, um, we should do that." He mumbled awkwardly as he walked towards the

parking lot. Becky pouted and watched as he continued to walk. She ran to catch up to Michael. When she did, she wrapped her arm around his and enlaced their fingers.

"Are you okay, Michael? You seem…kind of, I dunno, distant ever since you got back from the tuxedo fitting." Becky whispered.

Michael looked down at his fiancée. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wedding nerves, I guess." He replied with a weak smile.

Becky looked up into his face and nodded. "Okay." She said smiling, leaning into him as they walked towards the car park

While later Sara came out to see that Michael and Becky were leaning against the car hugging each other Becky was whispering something to Michael.

Sara made her way towards the couple.

"Well I've booked the hall for you so that's done, we just need to find a restaurant to book the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh that's brilliant!" Becky squealed "Right we better get going then" She added as she untangled herself from Michael and unlocking the car and got in the passenger seat, Sara climb in the backseat. Michael got into the driver seat and started the car. Once there got going on the road Becky turned to face Sara in the back.

"So, I've been wanting to ask you, -but never had the chance-, how is your love life going?" She said with a bright smile.

"Becky, don't you think that's a little personal to be asking?" Michael asked nervously, looking at her.

Becky looked back at Michael and shrugged. "It's okay, Michael it's a girl thing to ask." Sara laughed from the back.

"See Mikey I was right." Becky said as she poked her tongue out "So?" Becky pressed.

Sara sighed and looked down. "Actually, it's been…out of hand lately, if you know what I mean." She mumbled.

"I don't know what you mean. Care to explain?" Becky asked interested.

Sara bit her lip nervously, not finding a way out of it. "Well, um, the guy I was interested in is not, available?" She tried weakly.

Becky widened her eyes, "When did this happen? And why is he not available?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, it's a funny story actually. Years ago when I was a doctor, he was my patient and I hadn't seen him in ages. I had to plan a wedding and it turns out to be the groom I liked!" Sara said with a fake smile, making a quick glace at Michael in the rear view mirror.

Becky looked in shock. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

Sara nodded. "Who was it?" Becky asked.

"Hey Becky, I think that's enough now, I mean it was bad enough for to plan the wedding for her crush and to tell you." Michael cut in as he locked eye contact with Sara through the mirror. Sara who then mouth back, Thanks and broke the gaze as she looked out the window, watching the trees and bushes pass along the side of the road in a blur.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Said Ian playfully, putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

Sara grinned as she lightly hit him in the arm. "Ian, please?" She asked, pouting like a puppy dog.

Ian grinned. "Well you know, I am sort of busy that night, and it could be pay back for you not coming to see me all these years. I mean you lived so close and now…?" He

asked, still grinning.

Sara laughed and looked at him, her bottom lip sticking out, still pouting. Ian couldn't take the look any longer and finally gave in. "Oh, fine. But you have to promise me

something." He said.

Sara grinned. "Okay, what?"

"You have to visit me more often. Once at least every three weeks, and no exceptions. I don't care how much Joanne is annoying you to work; I bring in more than enough

business for her anyway." He stated.

"You got it. Now you know the date we need at least need-"

Ian cut her off. "Yeah, I know what we need. Enough room for Michael's family and his friends; and then Becky's family and her friends. I got it covered." He answered,

writing it down on the reservation booklet at the podium, in the front of the restaurant.

"Man, this is a nice place you got here." Michael commented, looking around the restaurant in amazement.

"Thank you." Ian replied.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I think we're done for today." Sara said happily, checking her papers she had in her hands.

Becky grinned. "That's good. Thanks so much Ian!" She exclaimed his name, like they were old pals. Ian gave a weak smile. "No problem." He answered.

Sara held in a laugh as she hugged Ian goodbye. "I promise I'll visit you." She said pulling away.

He smiled. "You better." Ian added, then going back to recording the reservations.

"Don't worry, I will!" Sara shouted back. Sara led the way out of the restaurant to the car. She climbed in the backseat again, waiting for Michael to start the car.

"So how do you know Ian then?" Becky asked.

"Oh, that I met him in a, um, book group." Sara stumbled over her words,_ 'Well Narcotics Anonymous, close enough.' _Sara thought

"Oh cool. Could you drop me off at a newsagency? It's my Mom's birthday this week and I need to get her a card." Becky asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know where a newsagency is?" He asked.

Becky turned to Sara in the back. "Do you know where one is?" She asked sheepishly.

Sara laughed. "Yeah, there's one ten minutes away from my apartment." She answered.

"Oh, good. So then you can drop me off first, and then drop Sara off and then come back and get me." Becky told Michael.

He nodded, and continued to drive. "Sounds good to me." He proclaimed.

The drive was silent, except for Becky's rambles every now and then about the wedding and its details. Sara sighed, and let her head hit the cold glass of her window,

looking out the window. She watched they passed Zoey-Ann's florist she felt a smile creep its way on her lips. The florist she and Michael had gone to and had almost

kiss. Her smile was wiped off as she remembered why they were there.

Michael pulled over on the side of the road as she spotted the newsagency. Becky quickly got out. "Thanks so much for today! Sara See you soon!" She exclaimed as she

shut the door.

Sara smiled in response as she watched Becky trot into the store, disappearing from view, Sara got out of the car and opened the passenger seat and climbed in.

"You never met Ian in book club did you Sara? You met him at Narcotics Anonymous am I right? Michael ask once Sara got her seatbelt on Sara looked at Michael in shock before finally answering.

"Yeah I did meet him there, after my second relapse we helped each other to get through it."

"So you are clean now? Michael asked.

"Yeah I have been for five years now." Sara replied while looking outside the car window.

"So you haven't touch the stuff again?" Michael ask skeptically.

"No! I haven't Michael. What makes you think that!" Sara answered back trying her hardest to keep her voice down

"Because you seems to be showing signs of an addict! The reason I know Sara, because I went through it with Lincoln when he was addicted to drugs!" Michael shouted back.

Sara whipped her head around. "Well don't you think that all the symptoms could be related to late nights, doing four weddings and not to mention doing one for someone who I waited for five years and when he does come back he walks back with fiancé! Did you not think that Michael huh?!" Sara shouted back.

Michael immediately felt guilty. "Sara I am so sorry, it's just I saw the signs of addiction and I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Upon hearing the guilt in his voice Sara felt guilty

"Its ok Michael. I understand you were looking out for me, right, you wanna take me home before Becky comes out and wonders why we're still here." Sara added trying to changed the subject. Michael gave her a nod and started the car turning around and drove a ten minute ride to Sara apartment. The ride was in total silence, both lost in there own thought. He pulled over to the sidewalk, and turned off the car. Sara got out, but only finding that Michael had also.

"Michael, what are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

He grinned. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door." He said, beginning to walk with her.

Sara rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled the argument there just had ten minutes ago seem forgotten. "We already know you're a gentleman, I mean you shut Becky up about me telling her who the man was." She stated, walking inside the building with Michael on her heels.

Michael smiled slightly. "Yeah, about that." He said running to catch up with her. She was on the stairs, walking up them to get to her floor. He caught up easily, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What about it?" She asked, strolling onto her floor and fishing around in her bag for her key.

"Who was the person?" He asked carefully, putting his arm up on the wall, leaning on it.

Sara finally found her key and took it out, but not before looking at him. "Michael, do we have to do this now?" She asked desperately.

"Well, when are we going to talk about it? I mean, we never get time on our own because Becky is here, and obviously we're not talking about it in front of her." He stated.

She sighed and looked down. "What do you want to know?" She asked quietly, not daring to look up at him.

"Who was the person?" He asked,

Sara heaved a big sigh, "Who do you think, Michael?" She asked gently.

Michael lifted her chin and saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes. He took his hand off the wall and came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and wiped away a tear that had started to fall. She bit her lip at his touch, and felt her palms become all clammy. Michael kept his hand on her face, stroking it slightly. They were both staring in each other's eyes, questioning the other. It was then when Michael finally leaned in, closing the space between their faces and gently

placing his lips on hers.

I was going to leave to leave you guys but then you have waited 13 chapters for this

Sara stood in front of her door, shocked at what had just occurred. Michael's lips were now resolutely planted on her own, kissing her softly. Before her mind registered what she was doing, she returned the kiss slowly, and gradually leaning her body in closer to him. Sara let out a moan as he continued to kiss her, his hands getting tangled up in her hair. Her hands moved their way up his back, wrapping them around his neck deepening the kiss as Michael he parted his lips faintly. Sara thought she heard a faint clicking noise in the background, but ignored it as she felt Michael's lips her moved to kiss the velvet skin of her neck Sara felt so lost in the moment, but not soon her conscience got the better of her, causing her to push him off of her softly.

"Oh my God, no, not now…" She mumbled. Sara swallowed and looked back at Michael. "Michael…you, y-you shouldn't of done that." She stumbled. "I have to go." She finished, bending down to pick up her keys that she had dropped moments before. She swiftly unlocked the door and was about to go in, when suddenly Michael grabbed her arm. Sara's body spun around to face him, her face wearing a scared and painful expression.

"Sara, wait, please, I –" But he was cut off by her quiet and fragile voice.

"Michael, just, p-please leave me a-alone." Sara said painfully and quietly, tears becoming visible on the rim of her eyelids. Michael's expression softened, and he slowly

released her arm, wanting to hold onto it a little longer. Once his grip was finally released, she swallowed and closed her door without a word.

Well I hope you are not to dispptioned with the kiss it what some of you lot have been waiting for know it seemed a short one but this is a MISA story so it will pop up in the near futureHINT

So Please review and tell what me what you think

Untill then

Emma


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry for the Long wait Been Busy with College work and stuff Many thanks for the people who have review it makes my day

In this Chapter Sara tells Michael a sercert that she had kept for five years OHHH!!!!

Once Inside, Sara recklessly made her way to her bedroom; hitting and running into things on her path there. She threw open her door, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing

uncontrollably. She gripped her pillow tightly, her face buried in it. Soon her pillowcase was drenched with tears, and she sat up abruptly. Her cheeks were red and damp; an effect of the tears that had fallen and soaked through her skin. Fresh tears proceed to roll down her cheeks, cascading and splattering on her satin comforter.

She leaned against the headboard, swallowing and closing her eyes. "I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't…love him," She repeated weakly, hitting the back of her head against the wall each time she repeated it. She opened her eyes. Her fingers found their way up to her lips, and she ran a finger across them smoothly. She took in a breath, thinking about how minutes before Michael's lips had been on her own. She closed her eyes again as her hand dropped down to her side. Sara jumped out of bed and rushed to bathroom, finding what she wanted. She didn't even have to think anymore as she plunged the syringe into her arm.

A few minutes later Sara returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed. Her eyes closed slowly into a light sleep, but not before letting one final tear drip down her nose

----------------------------------------

Michael swallowed hard as he waited outside of the store in the car. He bit his lip, replaying the events that had happened in her apartment building. He hadn't planned for that to happen, it seemed that whenever he was around Sara, he had done certain things he wouldn't normally do. She had that sort of effect on him. He sighed and let his head hit the steeling wheel. He saw Becky bounce out of the store, a smile upon her face. She hopped in the front seat, giving Michael a quick peck.

"Ready to go out to dinner with my parents?" She asked joyfully.

"Yeah," He answered uninterested.

Becky's brows furrowed. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked,

Michael sighed and shook his head and drove off to the hotel where there would be having dinner with the Millers "Nothing…Can I ask you something?" He asked

Becky nodded. "Yeah, you can ask me anything," She replied, now concerned.

Michael took a deep breath. "You love me, right?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Becky seemed taken aback by the question, but answered. "Of course I do, what ever made you think different?"

He sighed and proceeded to drive down the street. "Nothing did, I just wanted to…" He trailed off, stopping.

Becky raised her eyebrows and had a puzzled expression upon her features. "Wanted to what? Michael, I will always love you," She said softly.

Michael smiled slightly, but didn't answer as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

--------------------------------

"Sara?" Katie called into her apartment as she pulled her spare key out under the stone. She entered the apartment, spotting the purse and keys scattered on the table and the thrown jacket on the floor. She looked around the living room and kitchen, but found no sign of Sara. Katie sighed as she started to walk towards the bedroom.

When she opened the door, what she found made her sigh. Sara was lying asleep with tears stains down her face with a pillow clutched to her chest tightly. Katie quickly walked over to her friend, and shook her slightly. Sara stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. When she spotted Katie, she sat up immediately.

"Katie?, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of all the tearstains.

"I came to see you. I mean, we haven't seen or talked to each other in a couple of days, and I wanted to see how you were doing," She answered, "and I see that hasn't been too great," She added, looking at the mascara that had run down her friend's face.

Sara let her hands drop to her lap as she started to play with them. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

Katie sat on the bed and embraced her in a hug. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing Sara's back. She took a deep, shaky breath and pulled away.

"He…he kissed me," She mumbled, now playing with the edge of her shirt.

Katie's eyes widened. "Who? Who kissed you?" She asked anxiously, sitting closer to Sara.

Sara sighed. "Michael," She said quietly.

Katie smiled and jumped up from the bed, positioning herself on her knees in front of Sara. "When? Why? How? Details, I want details!" She squealed.

"It's not like that, Katie . I mean, he's getting married! How could he just kiss me? It really only proves how faithful he is. Do you know how devastated I would be if I was in Becky's place right now?" Sara asked incredulously.

Katie sighed, and sat fully down on the floor. "Sara, but that's the thing. You aren't in Becky's place right now. And I think we both perfectly know that Michael has always loved you, so why would he stop? Keeping you away from him for a five years doesn't change his feelings. Not one that strong."

Sara bit her lip as she looked at her friend. "Katie , Their wedding's coming up soon. How could I let him kiss me?" She asked, more to herself than to Katie .

"Because, you love him, and you want to kiss him, just like how he wants to kiss you. I wish you would just stop being so damn stubborn," Katie replied, mumbling the last part.

"What goes on at Fox River stays at Fox River," Sara stated bitterly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Sure, if you say so. Tell me that in about five years when you guys are married and have little Michael's and Sara's running around," She said

"Well we did nearly have one," Sara said quietly.

--------------------------------

"Michael, sweetie, I asked you what you were going to get," Becky said, shaking Michael's arm slightly.

Michael snapped back to reality, looking at Becky. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, sitting up in his chair.

Becky chuckled. "Sweetheart, what are you going to get? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, dandy, fantastic," He said a little too cheerfully. Becky nodded, but not before giving him a weird glance.

Throughout the night, Michael would always find his mind drifting back to earlier that day, when he was with Sara. The kiss had been something he hadn't felt in a really

long time; his and Becky's kisses were nothing like that. His and Sara's had been with so much more fervor, something he never felt with Becky. He tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing; Becky loved him, so he would surely be happy…right?

"So, honey what are you going to order?" Becky asked, once again.

Michael looked down at his menu and read the first thing that he saw. "Uh, the crab cakes," He answered quickly, but then mentally kicked himself as Becky raised her eyebrows.

"Sweetie, you hate seafood," She said slowly, now feeling his forehead, "are you sure you're all right?"

Michael took this opportunity to leave, "Uh, you know what? I am feeling a little…ill. I'll just go back to the room, but the dinner is on me, so get whatever you want," Michael said standing up, smiling at Becky and her parents.

Becky nodded and stood up to kiss him goodbye. "See you later," She whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded he started to walk off in the direction of the exit where he bumped into Lincoln who was coming in from drink down the pub "Hey! Little Bro!" Lincoln shouted when he saw Michael "How was the dinner with Future-in-Laws? He asked Michael.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno I left them I was wasn't feeling well."

"Oh what's wrong with you?" Lincoln asked concerned

"Nothing to worry about, just got a bit of a headache, so I'm just going for a walk" Michael replied quickly so Lincoln would not worry about his "Illness"

"Ok then I'll see you later." Lincoln said as he headed off to elevator. "Oh say hi to Sara for me" Lincoln shouted over his shoulder.

Michael shook his head _How did the hell did he know I going to see Sara?"_ Michael thought as he exited the building, hands in pockets, letting the breeze hit his face.

Michael started to walk off, he was lost in his own thoughts, before he soon realized he was standing in front of Sara's apartment building. He sighed as he looked up to her window, and saw her light was on. He was about to walk away, when suddenly Katie stepped out of the building. She paused and looked at Michael, but then suddenly smiled and pulled him aside.

"You, Mr. Scofield! Give me details because Miss-he's-getting-married-and-I'm-so-damn-stubborn, won't tell me anything. So what happened? All I know is that there was a kiss involved," She said smiling, wiggling her eyebrows.

Michael sighed, but smiled a bit at Katie's remarks. "It just sort of happened. I mean, I didn't plan it…or count it on happening…but…it just did," He said

Katie grinned. "Well, go talk to her," She said, pushing him into the inside of the building.

"What? Katie, oh come on," Michael said as Katie proceeded to push him up the staircase.

Katie gave him a big shove "Michael, I'm not letting the two most oblivious people on the planet blow their chances together." She said, now tugging him up onto her floor.

Michael let his head fall back as he finally arrived in front of her door. Katie knocked loudly,

Michael turned to Katie but before he could speak, Katie had already run down the stairs. "That wasn't nice!" Michael called down to Katie. As he turned back to the door, he saw Sara standing in it.

"Uh, hi," He began.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" Sara asked, moving away from the doorway and into the living room.

Michael cautiously followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. "Well, I wanted to apologize," He stated, looking at Sara who was standing with her back to him.

She snorted, but then turned around quickly, and looked him in the eyes. "You don't know what you want, Michael," She said with no emotion.

"What do you mean? I know what I want, I'm getting married," He said back, his eyebrows furrowing.

Sara searched his face. "No you don't."

"What do I want then, Sara?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, but you don't want to get married," She replied, still looking him in the eyes.

Michael looked at her questioningly. "What are you talking about? Of course I want to get married," He answered as she came closer to him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She asked, now standing in front of him. Michael gulped; he hadn't expected this. When she received no answer, she backed away going to the window with her back turned to him

"You know, you're not making this any easier," Michael said, folding his arms at his chest.

Sara whipped around, staring at him. "Me? What do I have to do with it? _Your_ fiancée is the one who came to me! You're the one who came waltzing back into my life, without having any contact or communication for the past Five years! Who knows Michael, maybe if you'd call me every once and awhile, then we wouldn't be dealing with this!" She exclaimed.

Michael looked up at the ceiling and laughed coldly before looking back at Sara. "I could've called? You could have too! Don't just blame this thing on me!" He shouted back.

"I didn't know where to start Michael! Because the last I heard of you was that you left Fox River after serving half of your sentence, and that was two years ago!" Sara shouted back, "And what are you really apologizing for? For kissing me? Leading me on? Being unfaithful to Becky? Which one is it? Or is it all of them?" She asked

angrily, her voice cracking terribly.

Michael sighed and gripped his hands on the back of a chair, looking at the ground. "For everything, Sara. But what I meant before, you weren't making it any easier on me…Because I had to see you as just a friend, something I hadn't done since Fox River. But it's not your fault, because you were simply just being you…Trying to do your job. I guess it was just hard, seeing you again…And in the most awkward situation," He replied quietly, not taking his gaze off the floor.

Sara's face softened at the tone of his voice. She gulped; she felt bad for talking to him in such a harsh tone moments before. She started to fiddle with her hands, hesitant

to answer. When she finally found her voice and courage, she started to speak. "I-it was hard s-seeing you again too," She said in a low voice, so low it was barely audible.

"I want to show you something Michael," Sara said after a few minutes silence, "Follow me." Sara walked into her bedroom.

Sara walked to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pink box and sat on the bed, and mentioned for Michael to sit.

"When I was eighteen the doctors said I could never have children, so imagine my surprise when I woke up after my overdose to find out not only you managed to escape from Fox River, but I was also six weeks pregnant" Michael nodded not understanding where this conversation was going.

"So I had two choices: to get rid of the baby or move away from Chicago and have the baby, and hope that I would never see the baby's father again. I didn't want to get rid of the baby, it probably would be my first and last chance of being a mother, so when I was 10 weeks pregnant I moved here to LA. I had a stress free pregnancy, it wasn't until got nearer to my due date I realize I hadn't felt the baby kick for a while, so I made a appointment to see the doctor, he did an ultrasound... The baby died." Sara said,trying her hardest not to cry. Michael reached out to hold Sara's hand but Sara pulled away.

"Due the fact I was near my due date I had to give birth to the baby, three hours later I gave birth a beautiful baby girl."

Sara who had tears running down her face pulled the lid of the pink box and got the things out of the box. A baby ID bracelet, a pink blanket, a card with the baby's hand and footprint and photo of Sara cuddling the baby. Sara handed it to Michael, he it took and whispered "She was really beautiful, she would had been an splitting image of you... But why are you showing you this to me Sara?" Michael asked softly

Sara picked up the pink blanket and stroked her thumb across the fabric. She finally looked at Michael, in a low voice, so low it was barely audible, "I had to give the baby a name."

Michael blinked and waited.

"Her name was Faith-Louise Scofield."

OHHHH!!!!

Please review it makes my day

Untill then

EmmaXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter so so sorry for the long wait I had trouble writing this chapter i figure i spend ages on it and get a good chapter and good readviews than sped little time on it and get lousy readview**

**Well a special thanks to all the people who have reviewed I now got 118!!!and a special thanks for Brooke for writing the sex scene for me **

**Oh this chapter has got a sex scene it in if you do not wanna read it just scroll down until it says end of flashback**

**  
**

Michael's mouth dropped in shock.

"Yeah," Sara sighed. "Five years ago I gave birth to our daughter." Sara said, her voice breaking into a cry at the end.

"How?.. When?" Michael spluttered in shock.

"What you never had the birds and bees talk?" Sara replied with a sad smile on her face.

"You know what I mean Sara!" Michael exclaimed.

Sara fiddled with the blanket. "It was that night when you came back for me to check your burn... We danced."

"Oh yeah" Michael replied, the memories rushing back.

**Flashback**

_It was 6;00 pm and Michael was called back in the infirmary, Sara wanted to check the burn on his back, when he entered he heard music playing softly in the background. _

_He walked over to her side of the room._

_"Michael." She said his name, but there was no eye contact._

_"Dr. Tancredi." He acknowledged and took his jumper off. Sara inspected the burn. "Looking good Michael just keep a eye on it." She removed her gloves and threw them __into the nearby trashcan. "Right that's it for today, I will see you tomorrow." Sara replied walking to other of the room to wash her hands. Michael followed her and turned up __the volume of the CD player._

_Michael turned Sara around and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?" It was all he had said. She hesitated at first, but then, she extended her hands to him. He nodded, __smiled and gently took her hands, pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist. His face nuzzled her hair._

_She surprised him when she twined her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Michael had expected rejection. He hummed softly in her ear as they held each other ever so tight, which left no space between them. They swayed slowly to the sound of the music._

_After several minutes, they were still locked in embrace, taking slow steps to a tune of the music which had already ended. Michael and Sara danced to a silent song only they alone heard._

_He cupped his face in her hands and he touched his forehead to hers. He pulled her tightly against him and she gasped softly. He strongly took her mouth with his. __She stiffened even though her mouth responded against him. Her body reacted instinctively, melting against him as if she had been waiting for this moment to feel alive.__She let out a moan as he moved to kiss the velvet skin of her neck, inhaling her heady scent. Her lips were swollen and waiting for him, inviting him in openly as she dug __her hands into his shoulders. He then pushed her forcefully against the exam table, his mouth never leaving hers. Sara let a soft squeal fall past her lips. _

_The sudden __coldness of the table and the heat from Michael's body played around with her senses. Hot, cold, hot, cold.__Michael lifted her onto the table, his hands going to her waist to support her, the other going to the edge of the table to support himself. Sara leant back, her hands behind __her on the table. She was open for him, waiting. Michael removed his hand from her waist and pushed the doctors coat from her shoulders. He started to unbutton her shirt, __stopping every once in a while, so she could back out. But from what she was doing - sucking and biting on the curve where his neck met his shoulder - she wasn't ready __to stop. Once her shirt was gone, he lifted a hand to her breast. Heavy in his hand, he toyed with the nipple through her bra, earning himself a moan as she arched into the touch. _

_Sara's fingers played with the hem of his wife beater before ripping it over his head. She brought his mouth to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss before her hand __traveled down to the front of his pants. He let out an irritated growl. All she was doing was stroking and pressing against the fabric. He wanted her touch without the __restriction of it. His hands went to her pants, undoing the buttons, he helped Sara shimmy out of them, taking her underwear with them. Sara was more jerky in her __movements. Having trouble with the buttons on his own pants. He chuckled as he pulled them, and his boxer shorts to his knees. Nothing stopping them now, Michael __grasped Sara's hips, Sara clinging to his shoulders. _

_"You ready?" He asked softy._

_Sara nodded her head._

_He entered her with one smooth thrust. Closing her eyes, Sara rocked her hips, keeping in time with the rhythm Michael set up. _

_All too soon it was over, leaving them panting and breathless, trying to get their bearings. Michael lifted his head from where it was planted firmly on her shoulder. Sara felt her fingernails digging into his shoulder blade, she let go carefully, not wanting to hurt him more then she already had. She eyed the scratches on his arms. Michael __planted a kiss on her lips before buttoning up his pants putting on the wife beater laying on the table next to Sara. _

_He picked her shirt up for her and slipped it back over her torso. Sara blushed as she hopped off the table, putting on her pants and doing them up. _

_Michael left without a word, and she was thankful he did. She wasn't to fond of the after sex conversation, She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. _

_This day was going to come back and bite her in the ass. She knew it. _

**End of flashback**

Sara broke down in tears, Michael who also had tears running down his cheeks pulled Sara towards him. Sitting Sara on his lap and wrapping his arms around her, letting Sara cried silently in his chest. Michael rocked Sara side to side, crying himself for the daughter he never met, crying for the pain that Sara had to go through on her own.

After half hour of crying and rocking Sara, Michael could feel Sara's breathing slow down, Sara had cried herself to sleep. Michael gently pulled her away and laid her down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket, kissing her on the head before walking out of the bedroom to the bathroom to splash some water on his face

----

Sara woke up a little while later, stomach growling and hungry for food.

As Sara finished her food Katie burst through the door panting, a newspaper clutched in her hand.

"Whoa, Katie, what's wrong?" Sara asked, snapping her head up, though her voice was still unstable.

Katie chuckled nervously. "Well, I don't think I have to ask for details on that kiss, because apparently, it's all over the evening newspapers," she said, slamming the newspaper on the table.

Sara and Michael rushed over to the table, Sara picking it up in her wavering hands. On the cover of the newspaper was the headline, "Bluffing Scofield?" and underneath it, was a picture of Sara and Michael kissing.

Sara swallowed hard as she looked at the picture, and then proceeded to read the article underneath it.

_**BLUFFING SCOFIELD?**_

_**Two-Timing Michael Seen In L.A **_

**_We all know how the Scofield - Miller wedding has been under careful administration; only few people know the location of where the most prestigious wedding of the year is to take place. However, Joanne McGill, (34) head of Los Angels Wedding Agency, has recently called our sources to tell us some secret information. "I've never had someone famous to plan a wedding for," she comments over the phone. "and when Michael Scofield fiancée called, I was really shocked I mean hello! It's Michael Scofield! _**

_**We all have heard of Michael Scofield, but what is so famous about the man? **_

_**Five years ago Lincoln Burrows was on Death Row for the murder of the then vice President's brother, Terrance Steadman**_

_**Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield believed that he didn't comment the murder, so he got himself sent Fox River to break him out, which he did, along with seven other people, which resulted in the greatest escape in American history.**_

_**After 6 months on the run Terrance Steadman was found alive and all charges on Lincoln were dropped and was free to live a normal life. Michael was sent back to Fox River to serve the reminder of his sentence for robbing a bank. Due to his good behavior he was out in two years.**_

_**So what so special that it was worth writing home about? **_

_**Well the Scofield - Miller wedding planner is no other than Sara Tancredi! Who, five years ago, was a doctor at Fox River. Michael Scofield was her patient. It was to be hinted that the pair had a secret relationship, which would have lead Sara to leave the infirmary door open so that the Michael and his crew could break out. **_

_**What a lovely welcome present for Becky Miller who had been in Chicago on business trip to find that your fiancé has been smooching up with the wedding planner!**_

_**Was the kiss to rekindle old flames after not seeing each other in five years? **_

_**"They seemed to regret it after," says an anonymous source who witnessed the kiss.**_

_**Was it because they were caught? **_

"_**Those two have an undeniable chemistry," Dawn Evans of Professional Photography tells us. "They looked so happy together when they walked into my office to order photography. When she told me she was just his wedding planner, I was shocked."**_

_**This apparently oblivious pair have been seen at a local flower shop, The bar on Richard Street, as well as walking around town for the past few weeks. But what about Becky?**_

"_**Becky's reaction and comments are not available yet or the status of where the wedding stands," McGill says.**_

_**Now, however, Sara's job could be in jeopardy. "She broke the cardinal rule, which is not to fall in love with groom." she adds, "Her job will have to be decided by the new head of department after I leave." **_

"What?! She didn't tell me she was leaving!" Sara started but was cut off by Katie.

"Shut up! Just finish reading!" Katie snapped.

_**But it looks like Scofield isn't the only one who has been completely untrue. While Becky was in Chicago, she was constantly seen out and about with the same man - who evidently, is not Michael Scofield "They're just business partners," says one of her close friends who wish to remind unnamed. "Becky has no romantic interest whatsoever." **_

_**Our sources tell us otherwise. "They were holding hands through out the town, and briefcases were not present once," an uncover journalist reports.**_

_**What's really going on between the two lovebirds? Will the hottest couple turn into the hottest break up?**_

Sara bit her lip as she finished reading and put the article down. She slowly shifted her gaze to Michael. His eyes were still fixed on the newspaper, looking at the picture

and back to the bottom of the article. He sighed loudly and then fully stood up. Sara looked down at the floor unsure what to do or say.

Katie shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um, Sara call me later." Katie said breaking the silence she before swiftly making her way out of the apartment.

"This is just…Great. What am I going to do?" Michael asked, pacing around in her apartment.

Sara looked up from the floor. "Well…I did tell you that you shouldn't have done it." She replied softy.

"Oh, so now it's my fault? If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure you're contributing to this also." Michael answered, holding up the picture of them kissing.

Sara blushed slightly but looked away. "You know what I mean! Now we could both be screwed. You and Becky could break up, and I could lose my job!" She exclaimed.

Michael put down the article and moved closer to Sara. "You know what, Sara? I never planned any of this to happen! A few months ago, everything in my life was great. I was engaged to someone who didn't care about my past. Business was going great people was finally accepting me after five years. But then Becky brought me here…To you. I haven't seen or talked to you in five years, and now all of the sudden you're my wedding planner? Did you really think I would make you plan my wedding if I had a choice?" He asked before walking towards the door.

Sara stood there, shocked at what he had said.

"W-well, I-I'm not the one who couldn't control their hormones in Fox River... Or now!"

Michael turned around sharply. "Sara, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I wanted to kiss you in the infirmary and we had sex? And not regretting it. Or sorry formaking you think it was just an act? Because I told it before it was not, or that I am sorry that I kiss you again and I did not regret it once? Well I did apologize before." He snapped before walking out the door.

Sara swallowed and watched the door close, shutting her out from Michael's world.

----

Michael angrily clutched a copy of the article in his hand as he opened his hotel room door. When he walked in, he saw Becky lying on the bed, reading a copy of the article. When she noticed him, she stood up and held up the paper for him to see as he did the same.

"What the hell is this?" They asked furiously in unison.

"The wedding planner?" Becky started off in an angry tone, "She was your doctor when you were in Fox River?" Becky looked back at her own copy "It was to be hinted thatthe pair had a secret relationship, which would have lead Sara to leave the infirmary door open." She read out of the article

"It said "_hinted_" that Sara and I had a secret relationship Becky, which we did not, she was just my doctor that's all!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah ok, she was your doctor and nothing happened." Becky replied sarcastically. "So what the hell is this then?!" Becky added fuming, pointing to the picture of Michael

and Sara.

Michael look away. "Um…Friendly greeting?" He tried weakly.

"Friendly greeting? Michael!" Becky shouted "How can I trust you now?-"

Becky continued but was cut of by Michael shouting "Trust me?! What about me trusting you! Michael looked back at his own copy 'They were holding hands and briefcases were not present once,' says one of our uncover reporters,'" he read out of the article.

"That's a lie Michael, Daniel and I are just good friends, nothing more and I mean do you expected us to lug our briefcases around Chicago? And why I would be holding hands with another man if I want to marry you?

"I dunno you tell me." Michael muttered.

"Can I ask you a question Michael?" Becky asked after a few minutes silence.

"Yeah." Michael answered.

"Did you ever love her?" Becky asked looking down on the floor

"Yes I did love her." Michael replied truthfully

"But now?" Becky ask

Michael swallowed hard "No I don't love her anymore." He answered painfully.

Becky sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "You don't love her anymore?" She asked, her face holding a shocked expression.

"Becky I just told you I don't love Sara, please don't make me repeated again." He answered pleading with a mixture of sadness and pain in his voice.

Becky searched his eyes. "Michael, I love you, but I don't want to get married if this is what's going to happen." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Becky, people fight. It happens all the time. Of course we bound to fight sometimes, but we'll get over it soon enough. We'll get through it together." He said, sitting next to her on the bed. Becky then wrapped her arms around Michael and cried silently in his chest. He sighed and rubbed her back, kissing her head.

Becky sniffled before pulling away and looking up at him with her glassy blue eyes. "Michael, do you love me?" She asked searching his eyes, a tear falling from her clingy eyelashes.

Michael looked down at her with sad eyes. He nodded. "Yeah, Becky, I do."

Well I hope I have not lost any people after this chapter Please remember this a **MISA Story**!!

Please review thanks

Until then EmmaXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey guys hope you all ok was not happy with this chapter for some reason thanks for the reviews I got for my last chapter

On with the story

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Becky, that dress looks really pretty on you." Sara commented as Becky stepped out of the dressing room.

Becky smiled slightly, looking down at her possible wedding dress. It was a stunning strapless delustered satin gown which stylishly drapes to the left side. An A-line skirt finished with gorgeous sheer beaded edge, which falls from hipline to floor. The bust line and back is intricately beaded with miniature crystals ruched under bust to hipline. It had a rounded train with hook-up detail, for ease of walking and dancing.

"Thanks, Sara. That really does mean a lot coming from you." Becky snapped venomously.

Even though Michael said he didn't love Sara, Becky didn't trust her anymore. After all, she _did_ kiss him back. Sara smiled sadly as she watched Becky spin around and squeal with her bridesmaids.

Sara then turned to salesman. "We'll take it." She whispered as she handed him her credit card. The salesman smiled and took it swiftly. Sara then turned and watched Becky talk excitedly.

"When Michael sees you in this he'll drop dead!" One of her sisters exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to take his eyes off you." Exclaimed Becky's best friend Gracie.

Becky blushed furiously. "Stop it! You're making me even more nervous." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Sara gave a small smile as the salesman came back with her credit card.

"It's all taken care of, Miss." The salesman said as he handed it back to her.

"Thank you. I have to go, tell them for me, will you?" She asked as she began to walk out of the store.

The salesman nodded and made his way over to the squealing girls in the corner.

"Excuse me, but how much does this dress cost? I really like it, but I want to know if I can afford it."

"No need, Miss. The young lady who just left paid for it." he answered, smiling.

Becky stood there wide eyed. "Sara paid for my dress?" She asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yes, all charges." He responded before walking off.

Becky plopped to the ground in her dress, thinking that maybe she was just a little too harsh on Sara before.

----

Sara opened the door to her apartment with ease and chucked her keys on the table as she took of her coat. She was about to plop down on the couch, but she looked quickly and saw it was already occupied.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Sara asked excitedly as she realized who the brunette person sitting on her couch was.

Laura stood and hugged Sara. "I saw the picture in the paper…" She said uneasily.

Sara pulled away and nodded meekly. "Oh." She replied.

Laura was about to say something when Katie came out of her bedroom. "Oh, Sara, you're here! I thought you weren't coming back until later." She said surprised.

"Yeah, well, I came home early. May I ask what you guys doing in my apartment?" She asked confused.

Katie and Laura exchanged glances. Sara know the glances meant… A talk was coming on

"Sara, you and Michael haven't talked for a week." Katie started.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But why does that matter?" She asked.

It was true, ever since Michael left her apartment that night they only talked when it was absolutely necessary; sometimes they didn't exchange a word at meetings.

Laura took this time to roll her eyes. "Sara, you and Michael are perfect for each other. He's making the biggest mistake of his life right now. I mean, don't tell me you didn't feel anything when you kissed him." Laura said caring.

Sara sighed as walked to her window. "Guys, I appreciate what you're doing, I really do, but he's getting married. Literally. Now he's serious…I think he made it pretty clear he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." She replied desolately.

Katie stood by her friend. "Sara-" She started but the phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it." Sara mumbled "Let the answer machine pick it up."

"_Hey, Sara, it's Joe…I've just been wondering why you haven't responded to my calls? But, um, if you want, I was thinking maybe wanted to go out soon? Call me please, my phone number is 523 1268. I guess…I'll talk to you soon."_ Joe's voice stopped as he hung up.

Sara furrowed her brow. "He called me? I don't remember him calling…" She said as Katie shifted around.

"Well, um, there is actually a reason for that." Katie said weakly.

Sara looked at her friend questionably, before putting it all together. "You! What did you do?" She asked moving closer to her friend.

"Sara, calm down, it was really for you and Michael-" Katie tried as she backed up.

"Katie! There is no 'me and Michael!' How many times do I have to tell you that? It was _one_ kiss! One! It doesn't look like it meant a lot to him anyway!" Sara snapped.

Laura chose this moment to interrupter. "Hang on a minute So you deleted his messages?" Laura asked Katie.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, everyday before she got home." She replied.

Sara gawked as Katie earned a high five from Laura. "I can't believe you guys! I am going to say this one last time, okay? Me and Michael are _not_ together anymore, he's with Becky." She said slowly.

Laura and Katie glanced at each other before answering. "Sure." They said together is a disbelieving tone.

Sara groaned and rolled her eyes and made her way over to the cordless phone. "Well if you guys don't believe me now, maybe you will after this." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

Katie and Laura watched her with uncertain expressions on there faces, wondering what she was doing. It seemed that Joe was on the other line, because Sara said, "Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't returned your calls. But I was thinking about that date, and I would love to."

Please do not kill me Ducks from flying objects!!

I know it a short Chapter but a longer one should be up soon

Until then

EmmaXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey guys here chapter 17 once again thanks for the lovely reviews I hope you like this chapter

The next few weeks passed by without change; Michael and Sara both too stubborn to mumble a word to each other, Laura and Katie desperately trying to get things back the way they were, of course with a little help from Lincoln. There were many times where it had almost gotten to the point where they seriously considered shoving Michael and Sara into a room and lock them in there until things were straightened out. Laura trashed this idea; saying they were adults and could handle the situation more maturely instead of sinking to their high school tactics.

"Guys, I don't know what to do anymore, it seems hopeless at this point." Katie mumbled, letting her head fall on the desk with a thump.

Lincoln sighed, leaning back in his chair and taking a slip of his water. "Well, we could always encourage the date with the Joe dude sooner, and then watch Michael get jealous." Lincoln suggested.

Laura shook her head immediately. "No, Michael's wedding is tomorrow, Lincoln. And Sara already planned her date to tomorrow as well, purposely. Whether she did it so that she didn't have to see the person she loves get married to someone else, or if she didn't want him getting jealous, the point is that she did indeed do it."

"Damn it all!" Lincoln asked to no one in particular. "I mean, why can't Michael just get over the fact that he's still in love with Sara and be done with it? Honestly, this is getting old really fast. Now he's getting married to some girl that he doesn't love just because…he's stubborn." Lincoln grumbled annoyed.

Katie lifted her head up from the table. "Speaking of the wedding isn't the rehearsal in like, ten minutes?" she asked, looking at the clock.

This seemed to snap Lincoln out of the boring daze he was stuck in all morning. He tried to sit up quickly, but unfortunately lost his balance on the two legs of his chair causing him to fall back and hit the floor with a loud thump. "Oh shit! What kind of best man am I? I gotta get ready!" He exclaimed, getting up and running into his bedroom.

Laura and Katie exchanged glances and shook their heads before resuming to their previous states.

----

Sara took in a deep breath before knocking on the hotel room door. She strongly brought her hand up to the door, knocking loudly three times. Sara took another breath before the door swung open with Michael standing in it, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair sopping wet. Sara felt herself staring while droplets of water were falling from his hair and splattering all over his very well toned tattoo chest. His body apparently had not changed since Fox River: he was still incredibly in shape with his abs and muscular arms. Michael's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Are you going to come in, or stand out there?" He asked with no emotion.

Sara suddenly looked away and blushed furiously. "Oh-oh yeah, right." She stumbled as Michael walked in to the room. She followed him inside, but as she got farther into the room, she saw no Becky.

"Where's Becky?" She asked as Michael rifled through his suitcase for clothes.

"Went to go get coffee." He answered, pulling out a button down shirt. Sara nodded and watched him search for his stuff. When he got all his clothes, he paused for a moment, smiled and then stood in front of Sara.

"So everything's ready?" Michael asked

Sara looked up from the floor. "What? Oh, um, yeah the church is ready for the rehearsal which starts in about a half hour." She replied quickly, looking at everything else in the room but Michael.

Michael nodded. "And for the rehearsal dinner…" he trailed off.

Sara took in a deep breath and tried to stare only at his face. "Yeah, Ian made reservations for seven o'clock at his restaurant for all the guests and you and Becky… Oh for the love of God could you please put a shirt on or something?!" Sara asked desperately, getting fed up with the game he was playing.

Michael looked down at himself and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, give me a minute." He answered before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Once the door was closed Sara let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She waited patiently in the room, looking around. Her eyes glanced around the room, and they fell upon a folded piece of notebook paper on his nightstand. She looked back at the bathroom door, and then back at the paper. She took it in her hand and started to unfold it. Inside it were what seemed like Michael's wedding vows. Sara began to read the first line, but suddenly the bathroom door opened. She quickly stuffed the paper in her jacket pocket before turning around with a bright smile.

"Shall we go?" She asked quickly, walking towards the door.

Michael looked at her strangely, but nonetheless followed her out of the room to go find Becky on the floor below.

----

"Hi, I'm Katie Jackson( it never mention Katie last name in the show so I decide to go with Jackson) do you know where I can find Sara Tancredi?" Katie asked Joanne. Katie had arrived at the church to talk to Sara, but she had difficulty tracking her down.

Joanne snorted. "Yeah, probably in a broom closet in the back of the church making out with the groom." She replied before walking off.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the help." She mumbled before setting off around the church once again. She rounded a corner to the main room of the church. She found the priest talking to Michael and Becky up at the alter; Sara talking to her co-worker, Laura a little to the left beside them. Katie started to make her way towards Sara, but before she could get to her Laura shouted, "Okay, everybody, let's do a quick run through of the ceremony, and then we can talk about details and such."

Almost right away, every one got up and started moving towards the back of the church, except for the men who took their positions up front. She saw Sara writing on her clipboard as she made her way to the end of the aisle. Katie quickly made her way through lost people, trying not to bump into anybody. She dodged in and out of people's way, determined to talk to Sara. Once she finally reached her at the front doors, someone quickly cut in front of her and started to talk to Sara. Katie sighed in annoyance, tapping her foot patiently. Sara seemed to be in deep conversation, because Katie had begun to wave her hands frantically behind the person's back, trying to get her attention. She let out a frustrated sigh when she got no response from Sara. Heaving in another sigh, she decided to take action.

"Excuse me sir, so sorry to interrupt your oh so important conversation, but I need to borrow Sara here." Katie said, stepping in front the man and Sara.

The man furrowed his brow. "For what?" he asked, eyeing Sara.

Katie took Sara's arm. "Um, the bridesmaid got a hold of the champagne." She made up lamely as she whisked off Sara.

Once the man could no longer see them, Sara pulled her arm away forcefully and snapped her head towards Katie. "What was so important you had to do that for?" She asked, brushing herself off.

"Look, Laura, Lincoln and I have talked, and-" she started but Sara cut her off.

"Katie, please stop trying to hook me up with Michael! It's not going-" She exclaimed loudly as an older man passed and interrupted them.

"If you ladies have a problem, could you take it outside, please? It's my daughter's wedding rehearsal." The old man snapped.

Sara nodded and smiled. "I'm so sorry, sir. We'll be quiet." She replied sweetly.

Mr. Miller smiled falsely before walking back into the main room of the church. Sara turned and glared at Katie.

"See what you do?" She asked with a scowl on.

Katie shrugged. "Please, Sara, he's an old man…and not to mention a father of a complete, oblivious dolt."

Sara widened her eyes and was about to retort, when a little girl tugged at her sleeve.

"Miss Sara? Do you know where I'm supposed to go?" she asked innocently.

Sara bent down to the little girl. "Yeah, I do Abbi come with me." Sara said with a smile before standing back up holding Abbi's hand. Sara began leading her to the front of the bridesmaids line that had begun to form, Abbi was the flower girl. Turning around, she looked at the men at the alter. They were all in their positions, ready to start.

"Alright Abbi, I want you to count twenty five and then start walking, just like we practiced, okay?" Sara asked sweetly.

Abbi nodded with a smile. "Just like we practiced?" She asked.

Sara nodded back. "Yep." She replied smiling, standing up and walking to the back of the church standing near the alter. She held her clipboard at her side, watching intently as the practice ceremony began. She didn't notice she was even biting her lip until Katie came up beside her.

"Your lip's bleeding, you know." Katie whispered.

Sara jumped a bit at the voice, but quickly regained her position. "Katie, I'm working; can we do this later? I really don't have time to lecture _you_ _yet_ again and list a whole bunch of reasons why Michael and I will not end up together." Sara whispered back, looking at her notes on the clipboard

Katie heaved a big sigh. "Whatever you say." She mumbled.

Sara rolled her eyes as she continued to flip through her notes. The two friends stood in silence; Sara searching through her notes every once in a while, and Katie looking at her nails. They listened to the ramblings of the priest, and the quiet chatter of a few family members outside.

"And if anyone was to object to this man and women being joined in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest voice rang out.

Katie swiftly leaned into Sara and whispered, "Maybe now would be a good time to tell him."

Sara whipped her head around to Katie, her eyes flashing. "Katie! I don't know how many times I have to say this to get it through your head, but me and Michael are not getting together ok! Do you see me as the bride up there? No! So stop trying to make something happen that won't! For God's sake, just give up!" Sara said in a hushed whisper, but unfortunately growing in volume as she continued to rant. This grabbed the attention of the priest, who stopped abruptly.

Blushing deeply, Sara smiled and looked up at the priest. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Do continue." She said to him with the wave of her hand.

The priest nodded, as Sara looked away quickly, but not without getting a strange look from Michael and Becky.

"Katie, I have really had it with you and Laura. For the past few weeks, all you've been trying to do is set me up with Michael. We're both happy with the way things are now, Katie. If you were my friend you would see that." Sara snapped before she walked out of the church.

Katie let out a exasperated sigh as she leaned against a wall looking at Michael and Becky at alter. "No, Sara, you're not the bride…" she said under her breath, "But you should be."

Aww bless I love Katie!! Who doesn't?

Please review

Until Next Time

Emma XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey you guys hope you are all ok sorry for shortness of the chapter i have been busy with college and thing, plus my nephew was born three days ago so i have been hugging him and stuff This Chapter is for you Katie and Shaun just a thanks for giving me a beatfuil nephew Welcome to the world Jayden-James Miller "JJ" !!!!

Rehearsal Dinner: 24 Hours to go until the wedding

Becky picked up her fork and tapped it against her champagne glass, getting everyone's attention at Ian's restaurant. She then stood up, smiling widely.

"I really want to thank everyone coming out tonight and tomorrow," She began, looking at all the guests around her table. "It really means a lot to me that you'll be there, and I know it means a lot to Michael, also." She added, smiling sweetly in his direction.

"But who I have really to thank, it would be Sara not just my wedding planner, but my friend too. She's been so great to Michael and I, giving us everything we could ever want in a wedding, and making it all happen. If it weren't for this young woman right here, nothing would've happened today." She finished, making a hand gesture to Sara for her to come over to where she was standing.

Sara stopped talking to Ian, whom she was in a conversation about tomorrow's reception and nervously walked over to Becky. Becky reached out for Sara, and wrapped her in a hug and whispered; "I'm really sorry I acted that way before; it was really immature of me. I'm glad you were our wedding planner." Sara pulled out of the hug, and smiled genuinely.

"It was no problem; it's what I do." She answered.

Becky smiled back, but quickly reached into her bag. "I almost forgot. I want a picture of us." She said, fishing around in her bag.

"Becky, you don't have to do that now, I mean we have tomorr-" Sara began but was interrupted.

"Nonsense! I want a picture…aha! Found it!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a digital camera. She gave it to Michael, Becky positioned herself next to Sara.

"Okay, smile…" Michael said as he clicked the button on the camera. Becky clapped excitedly as she took the camera back.

She then turned to Michael. "Okay, now I want one with you and Sara." She proclaimed to Michael smiling.

Both Sara and Michael began to protest.

"You know, it's getting late, I should probably get prepared for your wedding-"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Becky…I mean you saw the-"

Becky hushed them both. "Please, this is my wedding rehearsal night. Can't you two just have a picture together?" She asked exasperated.

Michael and Sara locked eye contact for the first time in three weeks. "Alright." They both grumbled as they stood stiffly next to each other. Becky noticed this, because she gave them both stern looks. Michael sighed as he moved closer to Sara; putting his arm around her waist. Sara flinched a little at his touch, sending goose bumps all over her body Sara atomically leant her head against Michael's shoulder and smiled as Becky took the picture.

Sara and Michael moved away from each other quickly, as if it were a sin to be touching. They however locked eye contact again; his eyes getting lost in her big pools of brown.

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Becky asked playfully, rubbing Michael's back. He broke the gaze and looked at Becky.

"Yeah, surprisingly, it wasn't hard at all."

-----

Sara sighed as the door swung open, revealing her empty apartment. She grinned and heaved a sigh of relief, glad that it was empty. For the past few weeks, Katie and Laura had been there, without warning, staying in her apartment waiting for her to come home. Sara made her way into the dark living room, not caring to turn on the lights. She plopped down on her couch, but heard a crinkling of paper. She furrowed her brow, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ripped piece of notebook paper. Her mouth opened as when she realized what it was. It was Michael's wedding vows; she remembered stuffing them in her pocket before they left. She read it silently,

_I, Michael James Scofield, take you Becky Louise Miller to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

As Sara finished, she put the piece of paper down with trembling hands. She had tears becoming visible in her eyes, because she now knew for sure that as of tomorrow, Becky would be Mrs. Michael Scofield.

And she wished it was her.

Untill next time

EmmaXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Day of the wedding (Chirstmas eve)

Hey Guys here Chapter 19 Hope you ok with it all i was going to post it over the weekend but i knew someone could not wait...So this one is for you I-Luv-24!! thanks for the people who have review

Sara let out a breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a red Exquisite Satin A-line dress with transluscent Organza jacket. Organza jacket with 3/4 length sleeves., Her hair was down in its usual curls; all spiraling down her back. As her eyes wandered up to her face, she saw a tear drop and slowly cascade along her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away quickly, determined not to cry. He was not worth it; She heaved out another sigh as she took one last look at her reflection. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse and left her apartment, slowly making her way down the stairs, and out to her car.

She unlocked her door, and climbed in easily. Starting the vehicle, she heard her cell phone ring. She rifled through her bag, finally finding it at the bottom.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," Katie's voice rang out.

Sara let out a breath. "Hey…" she replied as she began to drive.

Katie cleared her throat. "Look…I know you don't want me to say anything about you and Michael, so I won't. But…just…don't beat yourself up over this, okay? I know for a fact you weren't fine last night, and please don't say you were. I'm your best friend; I know you better than anyone..Anyway, the point of this conversation is, I just wanted to wish you luck on your date today," she said sincerely.

Sara suddenly felt guilty for all the trouble she cause Katie the past couple of weeks; constantly yelling at her. "Thanks, Katie . And I'm sorry, for everything. It's just been hard for me, you know? I didn't mean to snap at you the past couple of days…I guess it was just tough for me to accept everything that was happening. But thanks for the call," she replied as she drove down the street.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll talk to you later?" Katie asked.

Sara "Yeah, I'll tell you how my date went," she told her.

"All right. Talk to you soon," Katie responded as she hung up.

Sara snapped her phone shut and put the phone back in her purse Pulling over at her destination, she turned off the car and checked her make up in the rear view mirror. She sighed looked in her pusre to see if she had a bottle of morphine in there she did _it's the only way I can get through this _she thought sadly so she got out and walked quickly to the nearest restroom she check to make sure it was empty which it was She filed the needle, tapping it a few times. She clenched and unclenched her fist to make the vain more prominent, she plunged the needle into her arm and felt the effects of the drug course through her body. Slashing water on her face a and walked out of the restroom feeling high to help Laura prepare for the wedding she knew she was dreading for the last month…. Michael Scofield

----

Michael looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his tuxedo; fitted exactly right. He took deep breaths, gazing at his reflection. He reached in his pocket for his vows, but couldn't find them. He then moved his hand all over his jacket pockets, looking frantically for it. As he was looking, Lincoln and Sucre came in.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Lincoln asked puzzled, looking at his Brother.

Michael looked up. "What? Oh, um, yeah…I just…uh…have you seen my wedding vows?" he asked, still searching his tux.

Lincoln laughed. "Wait, dude, you're telling me that you lost your wedding vows? That's something I would do," he remarked, folding his hands across his chest.

"Are you here to scold me, or to help me?" Michael spat, now looking around the room for them.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Neither. I came here to tell you that you're on in ten minutes," he informed, now leaning against the doorway.

Michael widened his eyes. "Ten minutes?" he repeated in shock.

Sucre nodded. "Yeah man, our last night of bachelors has passed, my friend. In less than an hour, you will a taken man," he said in fake sympathy.

Rolling his eyes, Michael looked back at himself in the mirror. "Sucre , you're insane," he proclaimed, fixing his tuxedo coat.

Sucre put his hands up in mock defense. "Hey, I'm not the smart one that lost his wedding vows," he retorted.

"I memorized them anyway," Michael replied smartly.

Lincoln looked at Michael in disbelief. "Okay dude, whatever you say," he said before walking out.

Sighing, Michael looked back at his reflection. He was ready; or at least he seemed. This is what he truly wanted, right? He was marrying Becky because he loved her...right? Michael shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Was he seriously considering this now?

Reluctantly, his mind wandered back to all the memories of the Last month against his will. The only memory he had were when he was with Sara and he found himself smiling. Looking back in the mirror, he suddenly stopped. What was he doing? He was getting married. To someone that wasn't Sara. He shouldn't be smiling about such things...especially if it the wedding planner _or doctor _Michael gulped, and his hands began to get sweaty.

Maybe marrying Becky wasn't what he wanted. Maybe...just maybe he was wrong.

Ohhhh!!!

Untill then

EmmaXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter this was 13 pages on Word and it been the longest chapter I have wrote so far lol this is for you i-luv-24 sorry I have done a review on your stories(and everyone else's the internet been playing up so I will do them in the next few days ok) Well onto the story

Michael walked into Becky's room quietly; not wanting to disturb her yet. His eyes gazed into her dressing room, and saw Becky standing in front of her mirror fishing around with her veil. He smiled faintly before leaning against the door frame staring at her in the mirror. Suddenly her blue eyes met his through the mirror. Widening her eyes slightly, she took her hands away from her veil and turned around.

"Michael, what are you doing here? We're going to start soon," She whispered.

Michael smiled. "Becky, you look gorgeous," He complimented.

Becky grinned before looking at the floor. "Thanks, but you need to go; we're going to start real soon," She replied now looking at him.

He took a deep breath before he could return her gaze. "Let's talk," He said, coming fully into the room.

Becky looked at him dumbfounded. "Talk?" She repeated, playing with the end of her veil.

Michael nodded as he stood in front of her. Becky searched his eyes, questioning him. She then sighed, and looked down at the floor, fumbling with the sleeves of her dress. Taking another breath, she finally lifted her head to face him.

"This is about her, isn't it?" She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

He hesitated to answer, but knew that after everything that had happened he should at least be honest with her. "Yes," He answered truthfully, nodding.

Becky stifled a chuckle. "I knew it," She said, smiling faintly.

Michael furrowed his brow. "What?" He asked.

She looked him back in the eyes. "I knew weren't in love with me like you are with her. I could see it when you looked at her, when you touched her, when you talked to her. I guess being with you so long… It just made me believe that we would always be together," She answered, plopping down on a chair in the dressing room.

Smiling faintly, he sat down next to her. "I know what you mean," He responded. "Things were the same with me…until-"

"Until her," Becky finished, looking at him beside her on the bench.

Michael grinned, turning away from Becky. As he looked around the room, he heard her speak again.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Becky, sighing.

He twisted to face her. "What do you want to do?" He asked, gazing at her questionably.

Becky laughed. "I don't want to get married, that's for sure. I mean, I thought I did…but I don't."

Michael's face broke into a smile. "Yeah, same here," He answered

----

"Sara, I really can't believe you're doing this. I mean, you're not on great terms with Joanne, so why do it? It'll only make it worse," Laura whined as Sara walked back to her car.

Sighing, Sara rolled her eyes before turning around to face Laura. "Laura, I fixed the flowers, I talked to the caterer's, hell I even slipped the best man his speech on an index card for him. What more is there to do? The wedding starts in about an hour. And as for Joanne, I don't really care," She replied,

"Sara!" Laura cried as Sara climbed into the driver's seat. She turned the car around, and rolled down her window as Laura came running up to it.

"You can't just leave," She said, "And what about Michael? I think he would want you here."

Sara scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure," She replied sarcastically. "Laura, everything will be fine. You know how to run weddings. Trust me, this one is no different."

Laura was about to retort, but Sara sped off down the street in the opposite direction. The brunette sighed, and began to walk towards the bride's dressing room. She couldn't believe Sara had left her there all alone, without any assistance. Sure she was a wedding planner herself, but she never had to plan and control such a big one. Doing Michael Scofield the man who pulled off the greatest prison escape in America? Insane. She didn't know how Sara had managed planning it; especially the groom being her paintent/most boyfriend while in Fox River.

Laura began to see why she left, to go out with that Joe guy she mentioned. Maybe she was doing what was right for her for once.

Laura let out another sigh, and walked into the church and knocked on the dressing room door. "Miss Miller?" Receiving no answer, she knocked harder. Laura furrowed her brow, and finally opened the door, only to reveal an empty room.

Gasping, Laura backed out of the room quickly, and made her way towards the groom's dressing room. She bumped into many people on the way, almost sending Lincoln flying into the cake. She kept walking swiftly, weaving in and out of people in her way. Finally reaching her destination, she bombarded into the room.

"Mr.Scofield?" Asked Laura, her voice echoing in the vacant room.

Only receiving the sound of wind blowing through the window. _Where could they be? _She turned and left the room, rushing around the premises for the missing bride and groom. Almost knocking Lincoln down for the second time, he stopped her.

"Okay, you've been running around like a crazy person for the past fifteen minutes. What's going on?" He asked, holding Laura by her shoulders.

Laura spoke quickly. "I don't know where the bride and groom are," She mumbled, ignoring his eyes.

Lincoln opened his mouth. "Wait…you mean, you don't know where-"

"Yes! I don't know where they are! I've looked everywhere, I mean, I searched most places, but I can't find them!" She exclaimed, flapping her arms.

"The last I saw Michael was in his dressing room," Lincoln said, releasing his arms from her shoulders.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well that was like, what? A half hour ago? We're supposed to start in five minutes!"

"Okay! Calm down. He probably…I don't know…He probably went back to the hotel or something to find his wedding vows," Lincoln replied.

"He forgot his wedding vows!" Laura shrieked, staring at him. "Oh my God, I can't believe she left me here…why would she leave me…she knew I couldn't do this…" She mumbled, her hands clutching her hair as she closed her eyes.

Lincoln overheard her last sentences. "Who left you here?" He asked.

Laura opened her eyes and stared at Lincoln. "Who do you think? Michael's wedding planner," She snapped.

"Sara left?" He inquired, surprised.

Laura lost it. "Yes! She left to go off on that stupid date with Jeremiah or whatever his name is, and left me here alone! She left me to plan this stupid wedding that's supposed to start in five minutes! Oh, yeah, and without the groom or bride present…She told me everything would be fine - for the love of God!" Laura shouted when she spotted who she was looking for in the distance.

Getting in a white stretch limo was Becky, with Michael closing the doors Laura's jaw dropped, and she ran down to where they were standing; Lincoln right on her heels.

"Whoa, what's going on? Where is she going?" Laura asked as she came up to Michael and Becky.

Becky poked her head out of the window with a grin on her face "I'm going back to Chicago,"

Laura's eyes widened. "You can't leave! You're about to get married!"

Becky's smile grew. "Not anymore. I'll see you around, Michael, and I hope everything works out with Sara" She responded, before the limo began to pull out away from the curb.

As the limo pulled away, Lincoln and Laura turned to Michael. "Dude, is there something I should know about?" Lincoln asked, furrowing his brow as he looked at the minimizing vehicle driving away.

Michael smiled. "We're not getting married," He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, obviously! Damn it, Sara! It's okay!...I mean, I'll just tell Joanne that she left, and the bride left, and now that the biggest wedding account is-" Laura rambled on sarcastically, but was interrupted by Michael.

"What do you mean? Who left besides Becky?" He asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and furrowing his brow.

Laura let out a fake laugh. "Are you serious? Try _your_ wedding planner leaving me here to-" He was cut off again.

"Sara left?" He inquired, looking from Laura to Lincoln.

"Uh, yeah! Sara left! She's gone! How many times do I have to repeat that today? Sara Tandredi, your wedding planner, left to go out on some date-"

Michael's face dropped. "She's on a date?"

Laura's eyes were about to pop out of her head. "Yes! Can someone let me finish my sentence for goodness sake?! She went out on a date with this guy she met at another wedding a couple of weeks ago, leaving me here all alone to deal with _your_ wedding!" She finished, panting heavily at the end.

Michael turned to Lincoln, but before he could say anything, Lincoln spoke first. "I got your back, man. Take my car and call Katie, she'll know where she is. Sucre and I will tell everyone."

Michael let out a grateful smile as he took Lincoln's keys out his hand. "Thanks, you have no idea-"

"Yeah, yeah, the whole love thing…just go," Lincoln said grinning, cutting him off.

"All right, I'll talk to you later!" Michael yelled over his shoulder as he began to run in the opposite direction. His dress shoes made it extremely hard, making his feet sore. He finally reached Lincoln's car, he fumbled with the keys and pushed it in the lock. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the car. Looking to his right, he spotted Lincoln's phone on the passenger's seat. He picked it up quickly and scrolled down Lincoln's contacts until he found Katie. Pushing send, he began to drive off as the other line started to ring.

"It's about time you called me! How's it going over there? Is Michael still getting married to the witc-?"

Michael smiled as he cut her off. "Well Katie, I'm glad to hear your views on Becky," He spoke in the phone.

"Oh…Michael?" She asked, chuckling nervously. "Well…um…yeah-" She started but Michael interrupted again.

"Okay, Katie, look, I'm not getting married today. It's a long story, but I know Sara out on a date. Do you know where that is?" He asked, turning onto a main road.

Katie's lips curved into a smile. "Yeah…except she's not on the date. She called me about ten minutes ago. That's a story for another time, but she was rabbiting on how sorry she was and everything else Katie trailed off.

"Did she say anything else? Michael asked

"Well she did say something about seeing her sister Faith-Louise I didn't know she had a sister." Katie answered confuse

Michael muttered, "It's because she has not got one... Right thanks Katie I know where she will be." Before hanging up

Turning the car around in the middle of the road, Michael received many honks and beeps from cars around him.

"Dirtbag!" Someone shouted as he passed a truck on the opposite side of the road. Ignoring the people, Michael sped down the street, when finally, he spotted Oak Hill cemetery coming into sight. Michael smiled faintly, and pulled over to the sidewalk with screeching tires. He jumped out of the car, and jogged into the cemetery with his heart pounding in his chest

---

Sara wrapped her arms around her body tighter, trying to warm herself from the chilly wind that was picking up. She stood at Headstone which read

_Here Lies Faith-Louise Scofield_

_Called to Heaven on _

_22nd November 2006 _

In my heart you live on  
always there, never gone  
precious child you left to soon  
It may be true that were apart  
You will live forever in my heart

Sara just stood there reading the despction tears running down her face. Sara was even desperate for anything to numb the pain she had feeling, Sara's life flashed before her eyes. _Her mothers death, Michael arriving at Fox River, all the moments she had shared with him, Michael asking her to leave the door open, waking up from a coma, finding out Michael managed to escape, finding out that she was pregnant, Faith-Louise's death, Michael walking back in her life after five years. _

For the past month she tried to push her feelings away, tried to ignore and avoid what her heart was saying, but in the end she realized she couldn't.

With her hands shaking hands reached down to her coat pocket to retrieve what she was looking for. She unsteadily opened the bottle of morphine and filled the needle.

And through her tears she could barely see her arm as she searched for a vein.

DUCK FROM FLYING OBJECTS

WAVES WHITE FLAG

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!! OTHER WISE I CANOT DO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

chapter 21 It should be up by Thursday or Friday

So please review

Until then

EmmaXXX


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Well it's Thursday Which means HERE IS CHAPTER 21!!! THIIS I S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY

It has been a lovely ride when i set out to do this i never thought i would get so so much review and hits i got 177 hits and 24488 hits!!

A Sepcail thanksgo to all the people who have review snice chapter 1 you are the ones who have kept me going and a another thanks go to Brooke for beating my story

Right on with the story sorry if my medical facts are not right I just pick them up from watching tv !!

Lincoln sat in his living room, watching the news and having a cup of coffee. Just a having a little time to himself because tonight would be busy trying to get the kids to sleep and wrapping presents up until the early morning, seeing it was Christmas eve.

The green tree stood proudly in the corner of the room, decorated by Katie and the kids. Lincoln married Katie three years ago and together they had four year old twins. Jayden and Ann-Marie.

When Lincoln heard footsteps on the stairs, he didn't turn because he knew it was Michael.

But when Michael didn't say anything, Lincoln turned around to see Michael putting on his shoes. "Do you want any company?" He asked.

"No." Was the dead reply. Lincoln's heart broke at the sound of his brothers voice. Lincoln turned back around and glanced at the calendar. December 24. Four years ago, on this day he lost his baby brother. The door slammed shut, a tear rolled down Lincoln's cheek. Michael's heart broke into a million pieces. That day he died... Along with her.

//Flashback\

Michael jogged into the cemetery with his heart pounding in his chest. In the distance he could see a figure. Sara. He could hear her crying, it was breaking his heart. As he started walking to her, he saw her get something from her purse. He could see the glint of a needle and could see the clear glass bottle Sara held in her hands.

Michael started to run. "Sara! No!" He ran as fast as he could. But his being shot in the leg 2 years ago slowed him down. He reached her in time to catch her unconscious body. He slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Sara?" Michael said, trying not to let the panic invade his voice. "Sara, wake up!" He shook her not too gently. "Sara, don't do this to me, please. Especially not now."

Michael grabbed his phone out of his tux and called 911.

He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the operators voice come through.

_"911m what is your emergency?"_ A cool, female voice asked.

"Help me, please!"

_"What is your problem?"_

"My girlfriend," He said before he could stop himself. "She overdosed on Morphine." He said as he eyed the bottle near Sara's limp hand.

_"Is she breathing?"_

Michael felt her pulse point. "No! What do I do?"

_"Sir, do you know CPR?"_

"...Yeah." Michael finally blurted out.

_"Start the compressions and I'll call for an ambulance. Do you know where you are?"_

"Oak Hill Cemetery." Michael whispered.

_"An ambulance is on it's way."_

Michael put his phone down and moved Sara so she was laying on her back. He grasped her chin and tilted her head back. Pinching her nostrils closed he leaned down and blew two breaths into her unresponsive body.

He felt for a pulse which he didn't get.

He got in a better position and interlaced his fingers together and pressed down on her chest. He counted to five and gave her another two breaths.

Michael could hear the ambulance getting closer. He stopped CPR long enough to wave his arms for the ambulance to spot him.

They drove over to where Sara lay and two men jumped out and ran toward him. One took over from Michael, and started doing another set of compressions while the other loaded the stretcher with Sara strapped into the awaiting ambulance.

Michael sat in a chair, out of the way in the back of the vehicle, crying silently and holding onto Sara's hand, muttering softly. "Please don't die, please don't die."

Michael didn't know his cell phone was ringing until one of the men told him. He whipped the phone from his pocket.

"Yeah?" He asked shakily.

_"Mike, it's Lincoln. Have you found her yet?"_

"Yeah, I'm with her now."

_"Hey, what's wrong?" _He asked, hearing the panic in his brothers voice.

"She overdosed on Morphine. I'm in the ambulance." The facts were sinking in now.

_"Oh, God."_ Lincoln said in shock. _"I'll meet you in the hospital okay."_

"Yeah, okay." Michael breathed into the phone, but Lincoln had already hung up.

A few minutes later they pulled up at the hospital where Sara was rushed into the emergency room. The men still working on her.

Michael could hear them giving the doctors information on Sara that Michael had given them on the way there.

"Sara Tancredi, aged about 35, overdosed on Morphine approximately fifteen minutes ago. Wasn't breathing on scene, boyfriend did CPR."

The doctor took over the chest compressions.

"We've done three cycles of CPR. Use the defibrillator."

Another voice sounded. "Charging to 260... Clear! Shocking. Charging to 270... Clear! Shocking."

All Michael could do was watch in terror as Sara's body jerked up in the air with each shock.

"She's been in VF for the last twenty five minutes and had seven cycles of CPR and two goes of the defibrillator, time to stop, everyone agree?"

There was a few murmurs of 'Yeah'

"Time of death, five past three PM."

Michael's mind went blank as he slowly slid to the floor. He felt Lincoln's arms wrapped around his body, and he was vaguely aware of screaming somewhere. When Lincoln started shushing him did he realize the screams were coming from his own mouth.

Lincoln sat with Michael, rocking him back and forth. Murmuring soothing words.

//End of Flashback\

Two years after Sara's death, Michael finally worked up the nerve to visit her grave. Lincoln refused to let him go by himself and went with him. Michael just sat in front of her headstone and traced the letters of her name.

"She was so beautiful, Linc." He whispered.

"Mike, you've got to move past this. She would have wanted to you." Lincoln begged.

Michael just turned around and looked at him.

"I can't, Lincoln. It's all my fault."

---

Michael drove the same route he drove for the past four years. The pain of her death never left his thoughts. Everywhere, anywhere he went, he was reminded of her. It was all his fault. He killed her.

He heard a song playing on the radio.

_Now you're gone_

_I can feel my heart is breaking,_

_An I can't go on_

_When I think of the love that you've taken_

_In the night I pray for your embrace,_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I cant escape your face_

_You're out of sight,_

_But, always on my mind,_

_I never realized_

_My love could be so blind_

_You're all I want,_

_Can't you feel the love_

_In this heart of mine_

_You're all I need,_

_So maybe we could turn back_

_The hands of time,_

_But, now you're gone_

_There's an emptiness closing around me,_

_And I can't go on_

_When all I have left is the memory_

_In the night I call out your name,_

_I wake up in a cold sweat_

_An I am all alone again_

_I need your love_

_Much more than I can say,_

_I realize without you_

_I can't face another day_

_You're all I want,_

_Cant you feel the love_

_In this heart of mine_

_You're all that I need,_

_Since I lost you, girl,_

_I've been losing my mind_

_You're all that I want,_

_So maybe we could turn back_

_The hands of time_

_Now you're gone_

_I can feel my heart is breaking,_

_An I cant go on_

_When all of my love has been taken_

Whitesnake's voice washed over him, and his heart bleed freely. The words felt so true. He saw the entrance for the cemetery and pulled into it. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He walked through the rows of headstones until he found hers. It read

_Sara Ann Marie Tancredi_

_Called to Heaven _

_24th December 2010 _

_Will be sorely missed by those who loved and knew her _

Michael laid an a red origami rose on the top of the stone sit down in his spot and whispered, "Hi, Sara."

He reached out and traced the letters of her name as he always did. The headstone felt dark and cold, the total opposite of her. She was bright and warm, always smiling. Tears rimmed around his eyes.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was coming to tell you that the wedding was canceled when you..." He bowed his head. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"God, I wish that I contacted you soon as I got out of Fox River and then we would turn out different. We would have been celebrating our seventh wedding anniversary having Lincoln and LJ over for a Christmas Eve. Staying up and wrapping present up for Faith-Louise. Having a glass of wine by the fire or something, but instead I'm here on Christmas Eve talking to your gravestone." Michael paused for while taking in an deep breath and wiping the tears that had fallen. "Over the years since your death I often wonder what your last thoughts were before you..." Once again he bowed his head. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. It hurt too much.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael." Someone whispered.

He turned and saw... her.

"Sara?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes, Michael. It's me." Sara was standing in the red dress she was wearing when she died, holding a 5 year girl by the hand… His Daughter Faith-Louise who was the splitting image of Sara except she had Michael eyes

He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. All he could do was stand there.

"Michael, listen to me. You've got to let go. What I did was stupid I know that. And we've been watching you waste your life away, and it breaks my heart."

Michael looked down, tears running down his face.

"Michael," she said, raising his chin, "It wasn't your fault. I made the decision to do what I did. I just don't want my death to claim two lives."

Sara let go of Faith-Louise's hand and nudged her towards Michael who bent down to get a better look at his daughter who just looked at him. She wrapped her arm around Michael, she whispered to him, "Please don't cry daddy it's makes me sad."

Michael just wrapped his arm around Faith's body and whisper "I promise Faith." And kiss her on the head. "Be good for Mommy."

Michael put Faith down who ran back and wrapped her arm around Sara's leg.

Michael bit his lip, and Sara pulled him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and wept. "Sara, I'm so sorry I was coming to tell you that the wedding was cancelled. I am just stupid for not canceling it earlier. I love you I always had and I never stopped loving you."

"I know," She lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "I'll always love you, Michael. Live and love again. Don't live in the shadows anymore. Do it for us."

Then she kissed him, stroking his tear-streaked face. He kissed her back, loving her even more than he did four years ago. Then she broke away.

"We have to go now, Michael, but I'll always be with you," she said and placed her hand over his heart. "Right in here."

"I love you Sara."

"And I love you, Michael. Forever and always." She stroked his cheek and smiled

Michael turned around to Faith

"I love you, Faith-Louise." he said trying his hardest not to cry in front his only daughter that he would never see again .

Faith looked up to Michael with her big blue eyes and Whispers "I love you too daddy."

Michael smiled and nodded as he watched Sara and Faith-Louise start to walk away towards the trees where the light began to surround her totally Michael yelled one last thing, "Will you be waiting?"

There was no answer and Michael just stood there with tear stained eyes staring towards the path the love of his life just took out of this world.

Suddenly there was a small breeze that blew towards him. Michael was about to turn when the wind blew a small piece of paper onto Sara's grave. Michael knelt down to pick it up. He flipped it over and on the paper it just said one word;

"Always."

---

Michael walked through the door to see Lincoln Katie, the twins and LJ watching Christmas movie. Lincoln took one look at Michael and knew that he was different. Lincoln got up and walked towards Michael. Michael closed the distance and hugged Lincoln.

"I'm sorry, Linc." He cried into his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Mike." He said, rubbing his brother's back. He pulled Michael back and asked, "What happened out there?"

Michael smiled, a first in four years, and said, "Someone told me to start to living again."

Michael pulled him back into the hug, and Lincoln looked out the door. He blinked when he saw Sara leaning against Michael's car holding Faith-Louise. He smiled and mouthed, "Thank you." She smiled back and waved. Then there were both gone. Lincoln hugged Michael tighter, thankful to finally have his brother back.

Get out Racket to whack all the food that will be flying towards her

Well I hoped you enjoyed it

Bye and thanks

EmmaXXX


	22. Chapter 21 Again

Chapter 21(Again)

Following the report on my reviews I had there were a few people that did not like my last chapter I am so sorry about that I just wanted a story ending with a difference but I felt that no one was happy with it so for the those who were not happy with the last chapter this one is for you

Once again I am sorry that have upset you

PS this has not beta but once you have review it I will get it beta ok I just wanted to clear the air as I do not want to leave my reviews upset

As Sara pressed the needle slightly into her arm. She felt a tingle run up her spine Her eyes widened, It only meant one thing….

"Sara!"

Slowing turning around, she spotted Michael running towards her

"Michael." Sara whispered softly, Sara quickly pulled the needle out of her arm dropped it on the floor and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Michael raced over to her, and took her arm in his hands "Sara…What did you do?"

"I…I'm so s…sorry." She managed to stammer through her tears

He looked down to the needle and blinked a few times in uncertainly. "You didn't take any?"

"No…You stopped me before I could." She cried, her tears falling from her face onto his tattooed arm.

"Thank god." Michael gasped as he wrapped his arms around Sara's body "Sara what the hell were you thinking? "I dunno know" She sniffed "I just needed an escape"

"Which would have resulted you dying at our daughter's grave!!" Michael exclaimed

Sara did not say anything expect cry in his chest muttering "I am so sorry" "I am so sorry " Michael could only clam her down by soothing her by whisper sooth things in her ear

After a while Sara pulled away "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked with a croaky voice. Aren't you supposed to be getting married to Becky right about now?"

"Yes, supposed to be getting married, But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I'm here – with you." Michael said, looking down at Sara wiping a tear off her face

Sara's heart began to pick up speed, and she felt her breaths become quicker. "I'm sorry? I-I mean why? How? What?" she stumbled,confused.

"Sara…do you believe in fate?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

She looked at him like he was insane. "Michael…what are you getting at?" she inquired, getting more confused by the second.

Michael continued to ignore her statements. "Fate exists, but it only takes you so far because once you're there, it's up to you to make it happen," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Sara was surprised at first, but then her eyes instinctively closed as he deepened it. The kiss was soft and gentle; but Sara broke away suddenly, looking at him questionably.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, staring at him.

"Because I don't want to live my life knowing that I'm 35 years old Sara and the best thing that has ever happened to me, already happened ," he replied, staring straight into her eyes.

Tears prickled her eyes once again, but she didn't dare let them fall. "Michael…I can't do this, I was finally moving on with my Life ,people were accepting me as Sara Tancredi the wedding planner not Sara Tancredi the one who left the door open so the Fox River 8 could escape. Then you had to wander back into my life; You know you can't do this to Becky. What's the point of all this? Please just go," she answered stubbornly.

Michael looked away at the ground, ignoring her demand. "Becky…is better without me. She doesn't love me."

Sara scoffed. "So that's it! I'm your second best!" she exclaimed, tears now falling down her cheeks.

Michael started to grow frustrated now, "Damn it Sara!!, you were never second best, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the infirmary and I have always had, Becky was who I settled for; it was never going to be you.

"Sara, I know you. You're just afraid," he stated, his eyes remaining on her.

Sara's eyes narrowed. "Why would I be afraid?"

"Because that is another thing only I know about you is that build up this wall, and then you try to hide your feelings behind it. You want to care only about your job, your reputation, and everything you have worked towards in your life so far. It's natural considering of your past at Fox River . It's who you are. But you also think that if you leave with me today you'll be throwing all of that away.

"For once, give yourself a chance to find**_ your_** happy ending. You've done it so many times before for other people, why not for yourself? I know you care what other people think, what other people say or do; and I know that scares you.

Sara was losing it, and fast. "Michael, stop it! Sometimes when you make big enough mistakes you can't fix them," she said weakly, wrapping her arms more closely around her body.

Michael came closer to her. "I know. I made my mistake a long time ago," he said softly.

Sara bit her trembling lip. "Michael…"

"Shh," Michael whispered, putting his fingers up to Sara's lips. "I never thought we'd see each other again. And the night I proposed to Becky, So many images of you came into my mind. But I thought that Becky loved me, and that was all I really needed. I mean I respected her, but I could never love her the way that I fell in love with you,

Last month has been so crazy; But I know for sure :I am not losing you again" he whispered, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Sara let a single tear fall down her face, but it was brushed away by Michael's thumb. "I love you, Sara. I always have," he added.

As she stared into his eyes, she knew she couldn't deny anything any longer. She was so stupid in trying to deny her feelings, when she knew they were there all along. Her voice was quiet and feeble, but she let the words escape her lips. "I love you, too."

Michael smiled as his hands dropped from her face and slid down her arms. Her breath caught in her throat and butterflies arrived in her stomach as he inclined his face towards hers. It was no less than two seconds when his lips were pressed up against hers. She accepted the kiss more this time; happy that she could finally kiss him without worry or despair. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his around her waist. The kiss was soft and gentle; just perfect for them. It was soon broken however, by a snowflake dropping on Sara's face.

She looked up into the sky and saw more snowflakes beginning to fall. She smiled as she looked at Michael Knowing that after five years and 280 weddings she found her happy ending.

This I Promise is the last chapter ever ok

Until then

Emma XX


End file.
